More than Dinner
by 10Pints
Summary: A vampire stops by Merlottes to find a meal.  Instead he meets a feisty, blond telepath.  Pre-Great Revelation
1. The Selection

Every now and again I get bored with the selection my club has to offer and visit other bars in my Area. Tonight I decided to drive to Bon Temps and see what Merlottes had to offer. It is something of a family establishment, but at 11:00 the families were at home in bed and the good patrons of Merlottes were well into their cups. Perfect.

As I entered, I scanned the room. I noticed a shapely, young blond waitress. She must be new, I would have noticed her the last time I was by. Sam looked up from the bar angrily. He didn't want me here, but he wasn't in any position to keep me out. It wasn't like he could tell people I was a vampire. They would be more likely to drag him off to the loony bin than chase me with pitch forks and torches. I haven't seen a good pitch fork/torch pursuit in years. It is strange, the things one misses as the centuries roll by.

I sat in the pretty waitress' section and waited for her approach. She smelled amazing!

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Meet me out back on your next break," I said looking steadily into her eyes. She wrinkled her forehead a little, like something was irritating her.

"If you want a drink, order one; otherwise go proposition some girl who has a lot of alcohol in her."

I stared at her for a minute. "I don't need women to be drunk to be with me." Did I? I am Eric, Sherriff or Area 5. I could pick up sober women without glamouring them. The last time I did that was…

" You had better work on your charm a little, then buddy. I"ll be back in a few to see if you want a drink." She flounced away with a swish of her ponytail. Now I wanted her even more. My glamour had never failed before. I'd be ready for her when she came back.

When she walked up this time, she looked at me peculiarly and somehow managed to brush my hand with hers. "Have you decided?"

"Bring me a rum and Coke, " I answered. Then I looked her straight in the eyes. "You will meet me in the employee parking lot in 15 minutes." Again she wrinkled her forehead.

"You are doing that, aren't you? Are you some kind of hypnotist? Did you decide to give up the magic act to use your to talents to seduce women? Stick with bunnies and hats." Again she sauntered away. I glanced at the bar. Sam was suddenly very interested in a bottle of gin. Great, I was being laughed at by a shifter. I put $50 on the table and walked out.

I found a shadowy spot in the parking lot and waited for patrons to pass. I stopped a few to "enquire" about my waitress. I found out this much: her name was Sookie, people thought she might be a little crazy, she lived with her Gran, she didn't date, she read books from the library for fun, she played softball in high school, all of the men (and a few women) admired her rack. Then I met her brother. Jackpot! He said she could read people's minds and everyone thought she was crazy because she had a hard time separating the spoken word from mere thoughts. Hmmm. I had never had a telepath before.

I glamoured a drunk woman, fed, and drove home. I needed to up my game a little.


	2. Handsome Hypnotist

Disclaimer - All belongs to Charlaine Harris

SPOV

Almost a month had passed since the Handsome Hypnotist had visited Merlottes. (I didn't know his name; I had to call him something - Hot Blonde Guy Who Tickled My Brain just doesn't have the same ring.) I still couldn't get over the fact that I couldn't read his mind. He was probably a serial killer,or at the very least a womanizing jerk. And yet, the silence of his mind…sigh! Why did he have a slight glow? Radioactivity? Alien? No one else seemed to notice it. Maybe there were other people out there with silent minds who were pleasant to be around.

EPOV

More than anything, I wanted to go back to Merlottes the next night and see Sookie. However, that was foolish and dangerous. I generally try NOT to attract attention to myself. I bided my time. On my last visit to Bon Temps I had gone for the "redneck " look – plaid shirt, jeans, boots, hair down and slightly messy. My height and long hair don't always make blending in easy, but I try. I had intended to put off a "stopping by for a drink on my way home from a sporting event/hunting trip" vibe. Tonight I would go for "stopping by after an important meeting". Hair pulled back neatly, black Armani suit, white button down open at the neck, no tie – I was a sharp dressed man. I put a pair of glasses in my inside coat pocket (clear glass lenses) and carried The Wall Street Journal in my hand. I exuded power and confidence. Sookie looked up from the bar the moment I walked in the door. I paused to let her admire the view. She started at my polished black Italian shoes and slowly raised her gaze all the way to my smirking lips and raised eyebrow. She blushed a little and looked away. Tonight was going to turn out very well.

I sat at a booth in her section. I put my glasses on and began to read an interesting article about a CEO falsifying profits to his shareholders. If I had been one of his shareholders, jail time would be the least of his worries.

"What can I get for you?" Sookie asked. She smelled even better than I remember.

"I noticed you admiring the suit," I said with my most charming smile.

"Did you leave the hat and magic wand in the car?" Perhaps I should have followed her home the first night and drained her. Or turned her.

"I am not a magician." Great come back Eric.

"More likely a serial killer," she muttered to herself, but I heard her. Not too far off, although I don't kill for pleasure –often. " Now, did you come in here because of my charming personality or would you like to order something to drink?"

"Irish coffee." Sookie walked quickly back to the bar, pony tail bouncing. Such a nice view. I turned back to my paper, glancing her way from time to time. I didn't want her to think I was really a serial killer.

When she walked back with my coffee, I decided to try to mend some fences. "Listen, I know we got off to a bad start last time. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I find myself intrigued by you." Humble and honest in the same sentence – what more could a girl ask for?

She looked at me warily. "If you need anything else, let me know," was her only response as she moved quickly to a table of drunk rednecks yelling for another pitcher. Surely a telepath could find an easier job that was more financially rewarding. A rather boisterous patron swatted her on the ass. I barely refrained from jumping up and throttling him. Sookie managed to take care of herself, hitting him over the head with a tray. I noticed Sam had his baseball bat out. Good for him. The man settled down and soon his friends helped him stumble to the parking lot. If anyone drove into my car, I would hunt them down. Seriously.

I enjoyed the coffee – I didn't drink it of course, but I savored the warmth. I stirred absently and read my newspaper. I contemplated "accidentally" spilling it so I could watch Sookie bend over to clean it up, but she was already very busy filling drink orders.

"Is it always this busy?" I asked Sookie when she stopped to see if I needed anything.

"Bon Temps High had a football game tonight and one of our waitresses called in sick."

"You look exhausted," I remarked, and she did. She also had a very strange smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel pretty," Sookie answered back. Why did she willfully misunderstand me?

Eventually, I felt I had stirred my coffee enough. I gave Sookie a sizable tip and headed outside.

SPOV

Even though I didn't think it was possible, he was actually more handsome than I had remembered. And he knew it. The suit and glasses and newspaper reading made him even more attractive. As far as I knew, the men around here read the sport page and the comics. I also found myself wanting to stand next to him and enjoy the quiet of his mind. I indulged myself a few times. With Arlene out sick and the place full, I was just about running my tail off. I couldn't wait for the night to end so I could head home to nothing but Gran's sleeping mind. My mind was buzzing as I finally headed out the door toward my old car. And guess who was leaning up against my car, a slow smile spreading across his face - the Handsome Hypnotist himself.


	3. Vampires Aren't Real

EPOV

She approached me slowly. "What are you?"

"I am a wealthy, charming man who would like to get to know you," I responded.

"Know, as in the biblical sense?"

"Are you offering?" This might be easier than I thought.

"No, now beat it before I yell for Sam."

"Sookie, as much as I would like to get to "know" you tonight, I would be happy with some conversation."

"I'm listening," she answered, crossing her arms. She might as well have been tapping her foot.

"My name is Eric Northman and I live in Shreveport. Occasionally business brings me near Bon Temps and I thought I would stop by this evening to see if you were working. If you'll give me your phone number, I would like to call on you and take you out some evening." I really sounded like a pussy. Do human men always feel like idiots when they ask girls out? I officially have no pride.

"Thank you, Eric Northman, for asking me out so politely. I'm going to say no, because you still creep me out. If you come to the bar again, I'll try to be more polite. That's about all I'm can promise you tonight."

Not enough, Sookie, not nearly enough.

Completely losing my patience, I grabbed her, turned, and pressed her against the side of her car. I ran my nose up the side of her neck and whispered in her ear. "I always get what I want. I had hoped you would come to me willingly. Everything would be so much nicer for you that way. I can be very persuasive – threats, torture…. Think carefully before you reject me again. " I ran my nose along her delectable neck once more, then took two steps back.

Sookie was shaking and almost in tears. I could smell the fear rolling off of her. Yet, she looked me straight in the eye.

"Why? Any woman in the bar tonight would have been happy to go home with you. Do you get a thrill from frightening your victims?"

"I think you misunderstand what I am after. I would like to have sex if you are willing, but most of all I want your blood."

"My blood! " Sookie yelled, eyes as big as saucers. Then she started screaming uncontrollably and tried to open her car door before she unlocked it. I stepped closer and turned her around.

Sookie began kicking and punching me. Such spirit! After a few minutes of her abuse, I grabbed one of her arms and gave it a firm squeeze. Immediately, she stopped thrashing about.

"Sookie, I don't want all of your blood, just a sip. You may even enjoy giving it to me." I grabbed a firm hold of her golden locks, tilted her head, and licked her neck from collar bone to ear. My fangs popped out and I plunged them into her soft, warm flesh. Her blood flowing into my mouth was divine! A moan escaped Sookie's mouth and I reluctantly pulled back.

"I told you that you might enjoy it," I said, smirking at her half mast eyes and dreamy smile.

"What are you?" she asked with a mixture of fear and awe.

"I am a vampire, just as you are a telepath."

"Vampires aren't real," she responded stubbornly.

I flashed her a fangy smile. "People can't really read minds," I countered. After all of this, she still rolled her eyes at me.

"What else can you do besides drink blood?"

If that wasn't an invitation to show off….. I zipped around the parking lot a few times at vampire speed. Then I flew around the bar. For a finale, I picked up Sookie's car, turned it around, and gently sat it back down. (If I had thrown the car and crushed it, I would have been doing her a favor.)

"I came out to see if Sookie was in any danger," Sam said from behind me. "Can you do any other fancy tricks?" He missed all of the screaming, but came out to see me turn Sookies' car around? What a great watch dog he was. I growled at him.

"Run on home, Sam. I need to talk to Sookie a few more minutes, then I will be on my way. You can walk home or I can carry you," I threatened.

"Sookie?" Sam asked.

"Go on , I'll be ok," she answered.

"You didn't think that a few minutes ago," I taunted after Sam was inside his trailer.

"I don't think that now, I just didn't want Sam to end up hurt or dead because of me." Smart girl.

"What do you want from me, Eric Northman?" she asked, steel in her voice. Many things, Sookie, many things.


	4. Telepath Wanted

EPOV

"Your blood was magnificent. I will want more of that."

"I happen to be using my blood right now. I'd rather not share," Sookie responded saucily.

"I will only take a little at a time. If you find yourself feeling a little 'drained' tomorrow, eat some red meat and pop some vitamin B."

"So, you want my blood. Anything else? Kidney? Right arm?"

"Sookie, vampires drink people's blood, we don't eat body parts." Silly human. Who would want an arm, of all things? "I would also like you to work for me."

"Work for you? In what capacity?" Sookie asked warily. I really wanted to taunt her. I wondered what job would really make her uncomfortable. Cleaning toilets? Gutting fish? Trying to sell perfume to unsuspecting people at Dillards? (The last time one of those women sprayed me with perfume, I snatched the bottle from her and squirted her from her well manicured toes to perfectly coiffed hair. I hope she still smells like that flowery crap.)

"I own a club in Shreveport."

"What kind of club?" Men would flock in to see her strip, but I didn't own that kind of club (way too much hassle) and oddly enough, I didn't want anyone else staring at her. Sookie looked quite worried. I grinned, a little.

"I own The Lyceum. Have you heard of it?" It was only the most popular club in Shreveport, possibly in all of northern Louisiana. I had human lackeys who did most of the day to day running of the bar, but all major decisions had to go through me. I also dropped in a couple of nights a week to look over the books.

Sookie visibly relaxed. "My brother Jason went there once. He said he paid $10 for a beer. Do the guys in St. Louis put a little something else in your Budweiser before they ship it to you? Gold flakes? Diamonds?"

"People gladly pay for the ambiance and I can afford to pay my employees well." I can also run money from some of my other businesses through the bar and no one is any the wiser.

"Do you interview all of your waitresses by attacking them in parking lots?"Sookie asked.

"I don't need a new waitress, I want you to read the minds of some of my patrons. We have some problems with fake IDs and idiots sneaking in drugs. With your unique talents, I think we could eliminate letting some of those people into my bar. And, you might enjoy it. I will pay you well." If reading minds in the bar goes well, I have thought of numerous ways a telepath could come in handy.

Sookie looked at me with a mixture of hope and skepticism. "If you do a really good job, I won't demand any of your blood." What did I just say? The most delicious human I have ever encountered is in my grasp and I am offering not to drink her blood. Next thing you know I will be crocheting doilies and collecting cats.

"And if I turn down your offer?"

"You will regret it," I responded without missing a beat.

"Regret it as in, I will have to put off getting a cell phone a little longer or regret it as in, I will writhe in pain and agony?" Sookie asked, turning a little pale. She didn't have a cell phone? She worked at a bar and drove home alone late at night without a phone? Shouldn't her brother put her on his family plan or something? I would have to add a company cell phone to her contract.

"Your Gran is getting on in years, I understand. Surely a good scare wouldn't be good for her aging heart?"

"You wouldn't!" Sookie yelled, her arms rigid at her sides, hands clenching into fists. Her fingernails must have been digging into her palms; I smelled her sweet blood and fear – lots of fear.

"Do you dare risk that I would?"

"No," she responded, looking at her shoes. Her shoulders sagged a bit.

I stepped closer and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She flinched. "Sookie," I said softly. "I am not asking very much of you. I will come by for you tomorrow night and you can give scanning my patrons a try."

She looked at me tearfully. "I can't make you any promises. Listening to people in a crowded room is hard. Even here at Merlottes I can get overwhelmed by the number of brains shouting to me. And I can only tell you what people are thinking at the moment, it isn't like I can look inside their heads for thoughts specifically about drugs or fake IDs."

"I'm only asking you to try," I said stroking her hair in earnest now. "If all goes well tomorrow night, then we can draw up a contract."

"If I disappoint you?"

"Then I'll have to be content with your blood." Her big blue eyes met mine. Yes ,Sookie, that is your choice – blood donor or telepath. Or both.

"Tomorrow night, I will pick you up an hour after first dark. If you don't want to alarm your Gran, we can pretend it is a date."

Sookie looked at me wearily. "My first date in ages is with a vampire who wants to drink my blood and use me for my telepathy. Yeah! My heart is all aflutter!"

"I look good and drive a nice car. All of your friends and neighbors will envy you," I responded with my most charming smile.

Sookie smiled back. "A wealthy, handsome man dating Crazy Sookie. Oh, the rumors that will circulate!"

I gently raised her chin. "They are all idiots. You are worth more than all of them put together." Way to keep your feelings to yourself there, Northman. Next I'll be holding her hand and carrying her books home from school. Do boys still do that?

She smiled and I gently kissed her forehead.

"Until tomorrow night, sweet Sookie," I said and moved to my car vampire speed – before anymore kind words found their way out of my mouth. I half expected for chunks of the sky to begin falling, or at the very least, my mouth to begin burning. I couldn't remember the last time I met a human I genuinely liked.

**A big thank you to everyone for all of the reviews! **


	5. Home at Last

SPOV

My hands were shaking so badly, I could hardly unlock the back door. I set my purse on the kitchen table and tiptoed down the hall. I stopped outside of Gran's room and listened to her snore softly. She was safe for now. I fell to my knees at the side of my bed and began praying. I am sure God understood "Thank you for letting me live, thankyouforlettingmelive, thankyouforlettingmelive" Followed by "Please help me protect my gran, pleasehelpmeprotectmygran, pleasehelpmeprotectmygran…. Surely my ferventness made up for my lack of eloquence. Tears streamed down my face, then those tears turned into deep sobs. I tried to take deep breaths and calm myself before I woke Gran.

I went through my bedtime routine, putting on my softest night gown. Once in bed, I pulled the covers up to my chin and curled into a ball. A vampire had come into Merlottes seeking me out. He drank my blood and threatened to kill Gran if I didn't work for him as his telepath. The room started spinning. I staggered to the bathroom and lost my dinner. A vampire drank blood from my neck. As I looked in the mirror, I gingerly touched the two puncture marks. Maybe I could find a shirt with a collar to wear around the house tomorrow during the day so Gran wouldn't notice. But when I put my boat neck uniform shirt on for work tomorrow evening – wait I wasn't going to work tomorrow evening at Merlottes. I was going on a "date" with Eric to the Lyceum. I would have to call Sam and ask for the - Sam! He had already known that Eric was a vampire. Are they friends? I had only worked for Sam a few months, but he had always been kind and a perfect gentleman. Not friends, but maybe acquaintances.

I walked out to the kitchen and turned on the light above the stove. I found Sam's number in the phone book and dialed. It was about 2:30 a.m., but I needed some answers. He answered after five rings.

"Hello," Sam mumbled.

"Sam, its Sookie."

"Where are you, cher?" he asked, suddenly sounding very alert. "Are you ok? Did Eric follow you home?"

"I'm at home in my kitchen, I met my first vampire tonight so I am a little shaken up, and I don't think Eric followed me." I cast out my other sense, "listening". Eric's mind was completely silent to me (Was that because he was a vampire?), but I could still sense a void where his mind would have been if I could hear him. Hmmm. I needed to work on my phrasing before I tried to explain that to anyone. "I'm pretty sure Eric didn't follow me home."

"How did you meet him, Sookie?"

"How did I meet him? He came in about a month ago, sat in my section, and ordered a drink. Tonight he did the same thing and was waiting for me by my car when I got off work. I didn't encourage his attention, if that is what you are implying."

"Maybe you did something to attract his attention inadvertently?" Sam asked.

"Sam Merlotte! I was attacked by a vampire in the parking lot of your bar tonight! Don't even try to say I was "asking for it". Were my clothes too promiscuous? Did I flirt a little too much? No! No!"

"Sookie?" Gran whispered, sticking her head out of her bedroom door. "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, Gran. I didn't mean to wake you," I answered placing my hand over the receiver. "Sam and I are having a little disagreement – nothing to worry about."

"If you are sure, Sookie."

"I'm sure. Good night Gran. I love you."

"I love you too, my dear,"she said softly and closed her door.

"Sam? Sorry about that….Sam? Sam?" Had he hung up on me?


	6. Vampires for Dummies

Before full panic mode set in, I noticed lights coming up the driveway. The vehicle pulled around back. Sam! I was out the back door before his boots touched the gravel. He opened his arms, and I am a bit embarrassed to say, I clung to him like a drowning woman. After a few minutes, he stepped back and cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, cher. Are you hurt badly? Do you need me to take you to a hospital? Did he…" His voice trailed off and he looked away, eyes moist.

"Sam, I'm ok. He drank some of my blood and frightened me, that's all."

"Really?"

"Really, Sam," I echoed, raising my hair to show him the fang marks on my neck. He hissed and gently brushed my neck with the backs of his fingers. I shivered.

"Are you cold, Sookie? We can sit in my truck and talk. I've got a blanket behind the seat."

"Sounds good," I said. I was standing outside in a thin night gown early on a September morning. I'm pretty sure Sam saw more of me than I intended. I hadn't shivered from the cold though; I was remembering the way it felt when Eric drank from my neck. How could being bitten feel good? I decided to push that thought away until some other day. I crawled into the passenger side and Sam handed me the blanket, which I immediately wrapped around me.

"How do you know Eric, and what do you know about vampires?" I asked Sam. We talked for quite some time. Sam never did tell me directly how he knew Eric, but he hinted that he himself was more than just a regular human. I decided to leave it at that for the time being. He explained that vampires were kind of like the mafia with super powers – hands into all sorts of money making schemes like gambling, drugs, prostitution… Sam didn't think Eric had any dealings with drugs or prostitutes, but he was at least part owner of a casino in Bossier City. Sam explained about inviting vampires in, rescinding invitations, silver, sunlight, stakes…. I joked that he should write a Vampires for Dummies guidebook. Sam scolded me for not taking this as seriously as I should. I was serious! I just had to laugh a little to relieve some tension. I felt better after talking to Sam. Pink streaks were lighting the sky when his truck headed toward Hummingbird road. I crept back in the house and crawled into my bed, still wrapped in Sam's blanket.

My bladder woke me at 11:30. I heard Gran bustling around in the kitchen. Had last night been a bad dream? I found myself all tangled in Sam's blanket when I tried to get out of bed, and I noticed the fang marks on my neck while passing the bathroom mirror. No dream. Crap! I took a quick shower and dressed, making sure to wear a collared shirt.

"Good morning, Sookie," Gran said as I walked into the kitchen. "Or should I say 'Good afternoon'?"

I smiled at her. "I had a long night," I replied, yawning and sitting down at the table. She poured me a cup of coffee and set two bowls of chili on the table.

"Was that Sam's truck I heard pulling away this morning?" she asked.

"Yes, Gran."

"Sookie,I know you are grown and can do what you like, but dating your boss is never a good idea."

"I'm not dating Sam, Gran. He was having some trouble with a girl he is dating and I was giving him some advice, nothing more." That was the very best lie I could come up with in the shower this morning. Gran just looked at me suspiciously and took a bite of chili.

"Everlee Mason called this morning. She said the Tompkins girl is…" Gran proceeded to fill me in on all of the local gossip.

"Gran," I said when it seemed she was running out of steam, "I have a date tonight."

"A date?" Her eyes lit up. "Here I am going on and on and you have a date? Tell me all about him!" She almost clapped her hands in delight.

"His name is Eric Northman. He owns the Lyceum in Shreveport. I've seen him at Merlottes a couple of times and he asked me to go with him to his club tonight. He is picking me up about 8:30 (according to the paper, the sun should set at 7:32 tonight). He is really tall and very handsome. (I left out the vampire, drinking my blood, using my telepathy blah, blah, blah... part.) That is about all I know," I finished with a shrug. Oddly, I felt kind of embarrassed. I had to remind myself it wasn't a real date.

"Do you know what you are wearing? I really like your hair when you curl it and leave it down…" I wondered if Gran noticed she was more excited about my date than I was? I hadn't ever had more than a date or two, all ending badly. Who wants to hear your but is too big, or the only reason said date is having dinner with you is the hope of getting in your pants later. Ugh! At least I couldn't hear Eric. No, he only drank my blood and threatened to kill my gran. Sam's advice was to use my telepathy for all I was worth. His thought was that if I was valuable to Eric, I would be safer. I noticed he didn't say safe, just safer. I put on a red sundress with white polka dots and red heels. I found a scarf for my neck; then added a sweater so I didn't look like I was wearing the scarf just to cover up a hickey. I was putting my earrings in when a knock sounded at the door.

EPOV

My Corvette bounced up the rutted driveway. Sookie was going to have to fix this if she expected me to visit her often. Wait – here I was thinking this was a real date again. I had never actually been on a real date before, and although I would never admit this to anyone, I was excited and a little nervous. Ali, the gas station attendant at BP, suggested an offering of flowers. I remembered picking flowers for my human wife. Her favorite were some purple flowers that grew about a half hour's walk from our village. I had long forgotten what we called them, but I could still remember the smile on her face when I would bring them home. I hadn't thought of that in over a thousand years. Perhaps I could scout out a place for picking flowers before our next date. For tonight, Maybelle, the florist at Buds and Blooms, fixed me a nice "first date" bouquet of yellow and white something-or-others. I dressed carefully in gray pants and a blue button down that accentuated the color of my eyes. (I didn't know much about flowers, but I did know how to dress myself, thank you very much). Stopping front of the farm house, I noticed it could use a coat of paint and some new guttering. Mentally running through a list of contractors I knew, I walked up to the door and knocked firmly.


	7. More Than Just a Pretty Face

EPOV

A woman I assumed was Sookie's grandmother opened the door. The inside of the house, while nothing fancy by today's standards, lured me in. Everything looked well worn, comfortable, and remarkably clean. From the pictures on the mantle to the stack of library books on the side table, I could tell it was a home well loved by its inhabitants.

"You must be Eric. Come on in, Sookie is almost ready," she said then yelled toward the back of the house, "Sookie, your young man is here!" Young man, indeed.

"Good evening, Mrs. Stackhouse," I greeted her, stepping inside. I brought my company manners along.

"Please have a seat," Mrs. Stackhouse said and motioned towards the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

She sat down in an armchair near the couch and looked me over with a slight frown.

"My Sookie is very good girl, Mr. Northman. I am sure a man like you is used to women falling at your feet. Take care that you don't win Sookie's affection just to cast her aside when another pretty face catches your fancy." Humph! No Stackhouse women falling at my feet, that's for sure. Spending time around these two could make a make a man feel like he had lost his charm.

"I know there is more to Sookie than just a pretty face, Mrs. Stackhouse," I said with my most charming smile. "And please, call me Eric." I paused, but she didn't tell me to call her Adele. Luckily Sookie picked that moment to walk into the room. I stood and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"You look beautiful," I said and meant it.

"Thank you," Sookie responded, blushing slightly. She took the flowers into the kitchen. I heard her rattling around, finding a vase I suppose. When she came back in, I offered her my arm.

"Good bye, Gran."

"Good night, Mrs. Stackhouse. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Good night, you two. Enjoy yourselves." I swear I heard her whisper, "Be careful Sookie."

SPOV

Eric was almost irresistible, with his tailored clothes and fine manners – almost. The flowers were a nice touch – I love daisies. He opened the door of his red corvette for me.

"Red is my favorite color," he said smiling down at me. Suddenly he looked shocked and turned a little paler, if that was possible.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he folded his large frame into the car. He gave me a wary look and drove away. A few miles out of town, he pulled the car over to a stop.

"Eric?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly – with fear, not anticipation. Absolutely not from anticipation. He reached over for the knot in my scarf and I drew back from his touch as if it burned.

"Sookie," he soothed, "let me look at your neck." Against my better judgment, I held still as he removed my scarf. Quickly, he pricked his finger with a fang and rubbed the wounds. I felt the skin heal at his touch.

"Leaving the marks on your neck was very careless and thoughtless. It won't happen again." Was that an apology?

"When we are lovers, " Eric continued, " I will take blood from you in places where no one will see them." I stared in shock at his fangy smile.

"We will never be lovers!" I hissed, although the thought did something to my insides.

"You also said vampires don't exist," he remarked smugly as we sped down the interstate.

EPOV

I had forgotten to heal my fang marks! One thousand years of existence endangered because I forgot myself over a yellow haired human woman (who smelled and tasted exceptional). I cringed at the thought of the punishment Appius would have given me for such a careless error. Did anyone see them? Was that why her grandmother regarded me so warily?

"Sookie, did anyone see your neck?" I asked.

"Only Sam," she answered. "I was so upset last night, I called him and he came over. "

I didn't care if Sam saw the marks, he knew what I was. Why was he coming over to console her in the middle of the night? Why did I suddenly feel - jealous?

"Is Sam your lover? Does he come to your house often in the middle of the night?"

Sookie stared at me. "Not that it is any of your business, but no ,he is not my lover. It isn't often I am attacked by a vampire, and since he seemed to know you, I thought he could calm some of my fears."

"Did he?"

"No, not really," she answered as we passed a semi. I realized I didn't feel good about her being afraid of me.


	8. Humiliating Experiences

SPOV

We rode in silence for a while. Eric got off of the interstate at the first Shreveport exit and drove through town, stopping at a high-end dress shop, of all places.

"First, we are going to find you something to wear," Eric said.

"Excuse me?"

"You look beautiful Sookie, but you are dressed for a church social, not a night of clubbing. You will stand out like a candle in a coal mine. To do your job effectively, you will have to blend in. You can think of this as uniform shopping if you like." I just stared at him. I may have wiped my eyes as he walked around the car to let me out.

He led me into a very sophisticated boutique called Giselle.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Northman!" gushed a middle aged, pencil thin woman. "I have a few dresses set aside."

Bean pole woman, Nicole, ushered me to a dressing room and began bringing me dresses to try on. She thought I looked like a country bumpkin and wondered what Eric saw in me. She decided I must be good in bed. Great! I put all of my energy into blocking her thoughts. She apologized twice, saying she would have had a larger selection for me to try on if only I wore a smaller size (I wear an 8!). The second time, I almost strangled her with the silk scarf she had draped so carefully around my neck.

"I am aware women have skeletons to hold up their bodies," Eric said. "I don't need to actually see their bones." Then he winked at me. Eventually he chose a simple gray silk dress and three inch black heels. And here I had worried that Eric was going to kill me – I would do it myself via my new shoes. He pulled out his card and handed it to Nicole. When she rang up the dress and shoes, I nearly fainted. I looked at Eric. "I may have to increase your uniform allowance," was all he said, a grin on his handsome face.

"Any more humiliating experiences in store for me tonight, boss?" I asked when we were back in the car. Eric chuckled.

"Maybe we will save the hair cut and facial waxing for another night." I really hoped he was kidding.

EPOV

I enjoyed my time with Sookie, maybe a little too much. How many women would consider shopping for nice dresses an ordeal? In my experience, most women were eager for me to buy them expensive things. Obviously, Sookie was not most women. How refreshing.

A line was already snaking out the door when we arrived at the Lyceum. I opened the car door for Sookie and held out my hand to her. She paused.

"Sookie?"

"There are an awful lot of people in there already. I'm not sure I can handle that many minds at once."

"Give it a try. If the clamor is too much, tell me and we will leave." She looked up at me with trust in her eyes. Trust?

"Ok," she answered in a small voice. She took my hand and we headed toward the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman," the bouncer (Tom?) greeted me.

"Good evening, let me know if there is any trouble."

"Yes, sir."

I led Sookie to a small table at the back of the bar. She ordered a gin and tonic from our waitress.

"Ok?" I asked.

"It is easier when I hold your hand." She appeared to be in earnest. I certainly had no objection to physical contact.

"Hear anything interesting?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Many women are jealous that I am sitting with you."

"Really?" Sookie just rolled her eyes.

SPOV

Going from Merlottes to the Lyceum was a little like going from a Ford Escort to a Lincoln Continental or maybe a Mercedes. The lights, the music, the patrons – everything screamed fashionable and upscale. (Grudgingly, I did appreciate Eric's wardrobe assistance.)

I lowered my shields slowly and listened.

A good number of women (and some men) were thinking how gorgeous Eric was and what they wanted to do with him. Ew! Many of those same people were thinking angry, jealous thoughts about me and what they wanted to do with me – scratch out my eyes, knock me over in my high heels… Beyond that people were thinking about finding someone to hook up with, how unfair their boss was, what an aggravation their family was… Maybe this place wasn't really that different from Merlottes after all.

By the time midnight rolled around, I had detected six underage college students with fake IDs, three idiots attempting to sell drugs, and a man dressed as a very beautiful woman. I didn't "out" the man. He was doing much better with his heels than I was.

EPOV

I spent most of the evening with Sookie's small hand in mine, absently stroking her soft, warm skin with my thumb. She was absorbed in reading people's thoughts. If she could pick out people in a crowded room, I could only imagine how effective she would be reading individual "persons of interest" or other vampires' pets. She was going to be a very valuable asset. At present, I could tell she was getting tired.

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.


	9. My Thor Toothbrush

EPOV

She eyed the crowded dance floor. "Eric, when people touch me, I can't block out their thoughts at all."

"How do you have sex?"

"I don't," she answered, blushing and looking down at the table.

I raised her chin with a finger. I caught myself before I said "Come home with me." Instead, I grinned saying," I would be willing to assist you with that."

Sookie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of you," I said leading her to the dance floor. Once there, I pulled her close. I was enveloped in Sookie – her scent, her warmth, the feel of her heart beating against my chest. If anyone touched her and ruined this, I would knock their teeth out.

We danced together, body to body. She moved so very well. It was all I could do to keep my fangs from popping out. "Eric?" Sookie asked eventually. I tried to pull my mind out of a Sookie induced fog. "Can we go, please?"

"Of course." I led her through the door and out to my car. Her whole body relaxed.

"I just couldn't block their thoughts. Too many people were thinking about us."

"Us?" I liked the sound of that.

"They were thinking about," she paused and blushed, "what we would be doing after we left the club."

"Driving home? Brushing our teeth?" I asked, teasing her.

"Ummm."

"Were they thinking about my Thor toothbrush?" I asked grinning.

"You have a Thor toothbrush?" she asked disbelieving. I went to three Toys-R-Us stores to find it, thank you very much.

"Go home with me tonight and I will show you," I answered, waggling my eyebrows.

SPOV

Eric stopped the car in front of my house. "We still need to discuss your contract. Maybe we could talk in your room?" Not likely, buddy.

"How about on the porch? I'll run in and get a sweater." I took my original outfit to my room. While I was there, I decided to change into sweats and slipped my feet into bunny slippers. Eric chuckled as I walked onto the porch.

"Do you often conduct business in bulky clothing and bunny slippers?"

"Whenever possible," I smiled back. Eric had gotten a legal pad and pen from somewhere. "No glasses tonight?" I found them very sexy.

"I can wear them for you sometime, if you like," he practically purred. Was he reading my mind now?

"Humph."

Eric flipped open his legal pad and put his business face on. "I would like you to work for me three nights a week, Thursday – Saturday, no more than five hours a night. Your starting salary would be $500 per night." I would be making almost as much in three nights and I did in two weeks at Merlottes. "I would also like the option to hire you for additional hours – the pay would be decided on a case by case basis."

"Ok."

"You would also be eligible for health insurance through our group plan, a uniform allowance, sick leave, vacation days…" Health insurance! I could sure use that. "And I think I will add a housing allowance."

"Housing allowance?"

"Yes, you are tired and it is not even 2:00. You can't drive all the way home alone each night safely in your car. You could rent an apartment in Shreveport and stay there the nights you work."

EPOV

If she had an apartment of her own, I could sleep over without worrying what her Gran thought. Maybe I could even steer Sookie toward an apartment building I own. A few of the units have hidden light tight rooms.

SPOV

"I'm not sure about moving to Shreveport," I said, "but the rest of it sounds good."

"I will have my lawyer draw up the contract and mail it to you to look over."

I nodded and yawned. Eric smiled, then tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. He placed a very gentle kiss on my lips. Before I opened my eyes, he was in his car driving away.

EPOV

What I wanted to do to that woman – even when she was dressed like a jogger. Sookie jogging – what a sight that would be – her chest bouncing, her tight ass… Not seeing her for a few days would be a good thing.

**Once again, thank you for all of your reviews! **


	10. Not up to Par

SPOV

When I walked into the living room the next morning, I was met by boxes - all bearing the Gisele logo.

"Sookie, these arrived for you this morning," Gran said. "Any idea whom they might be from?" I didn't have to be telepathic to detect her disapproval. I decided a bit of honesty might put some of her fears to rest.

"Gran, I didn't really go on a date with Eric last night," I began. "He found out about my telepathy and wants to hire me to work at his club. Last night was kind of like a trial run." Gran looked surprised. "I sat in his club reading people. I picked out some kids with fake IDs and a few low lifes trying to sell drugs. The evening went well and he wants to hire me three nights a week."

"Did you enjoy using you telepathy?"Gran asked.

"Yes I did," I answered smiling.

"So these boxes contain work clothes?" she asked, an eyebrow raised almost to her hairline.

"Something like that."

"Well, let's see them, child. I've certainly never gotten anything from such a fancy dress shop."

I opened the three largest boxes first. They held three dresses I had tried on the night before – black, gold, and navy. The two smallest boxes contained shoes – gold strappy sandals and navy peep toe pumps. The medium box I saved for last. On top of the tissue paper was a note.

_Sookie,  
>I hope you enjoy your new work attire.<br>Nicole hinted that you might want the contents  
>of this box to go with your new dresses.<br>Apparently the ones you currently have are not up to par.  
>E<em>

I opened the tissue paper to find lots of – underwear! Beautiful, lacy, barely there panties and bras filled the box. "I'll send these back," I stated, snapping the box shut.

EPOV

"Enter, " I responded to the knock at my office door. "Sookie," I said glancing up from a stack of papers, "you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you."

"A staff member from Gisele called to tell me one of the boxes I sent you had been returned."

"Yes," she admitted, blushing a little. "That box didn't contain any legitimate business expenses."

I laughed. "Did you object to the style? Was the sizing incorrect?"

"I object in principle." Her face and neck were now completely red.

"I had so hoped to see you model those," I replied with a dejected pout. "And Nicole was so sure your current ones would not do."

"They were clean and hole free – isn't that what matters? I didn't expect anyone to be looking at them!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you buy your undies in packages of three? At Walmart? Do your waistbands have fruit on them?"

"Is there anything else, boss?" Clearly she was tired of this conversation. " If not, I will head out to the bar and listen for trouble."

"I will join you shortly." Talking about her underwear bothered me too, just not in quite the same way. That navy dress hugged all of her curves. Maybe she would dance with me again tonight. Perhaps I could kiss her good night with a little more passion this time, maybe even slip her a little tongue. I was becoming a teenage boy. Soon I would be spending all of my waking hours staring at a TV screen and pressing buttons with my thumbs.


	11. Humans We Keep

I woke up one Saturday morning in my new apartment a little disoriented. This was my second weekend in my new place, and I still wasn't used to it. After talking with Gran, I decided having a place to sleep after my shifts at the Lyceum was a sensible idea. Living near so many other people was less than ideal, but nearly everyone was asleep when I came home from work. Last weekend I drove back to Bon Temps Sunday morning to attend church with Gran, then stayed there until Thursday. I worked the lunch shift at Merlottes two days. There wasn't much money in it, but I was afraid that if I spent most of the week with only Gran for company, all the people's thoughts at the Lyceum would just bombard me. Besides, I did like to see all of the familiar faces.

My apartment was really nice. A company called Lief Properties owned the building. Everything was well maintained (the appliances looked new) and the grounds were well kept. The outdoor pool had been drained for the season, but I couldn't wait to do some sun bathing come spring. Eric had offered to take me furniture shopping, but I told him that wasn't necessary. I pulled a few things from Gran's attic and looked for furniture in the newspaper. Lucky for me, a couple stationed at Barksdale Air Force Base was trying to sell most of their furniture before they moved to Germany. For a steak dinner, Jason drove over and helped me move all of it to my place.

Eric left me a text sometime shortly before dawn, asking to stop by to talk before my shift. My "work phone" was cranberry red. Eric said I could use it to text him about undesirable customers when he wasn't sitting with me. I really think he just wanted to be able to contact me at all times. He was a bit of a control freak.

I made some breakfast (eggs at 12:30 are still breakfast), did a little shopping at Walmart, and started on a new mystery. I was just finishing my makeup when the doorbell rang.

"Come in Eric," I said opening the door. He kissed me gently on the cheek as he stepped in. He hadn't done more than hold my hand or kiss my cheek since the first night he drove me home. I didn't know why, but I was sure it was for the best. Another girl or six had probably caught his eye. "Can I get you anything?"

"What are you offering?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes. He sat at the dining room table and gestured for me to sit across from him. Whose place was this again?

EPOV

Queen Sophie Anne was planning a "surprise" visit tonight. I had spies in her court to ensure I was never truly surprised. I went to my rest this morning planning how to explain vampire politics to Sookie without overloading her with information. She needed some knowledge to keep herself safe. I had no intention of sharing her with the queen.

I began by explaining the whole concept of vampire royalty, sheriffs… which she seemed to find amusing. I scowled at her. "Sookie, your life may very well depend upon your understanding of this." That stopped her giggling. "Many vampires are in the habit of keeping pets."

"Pets? I don't suppose you mean dogs or cats?"

"No, humans we keep for meals and sex are referred to as pets."

"Keep? Like chained up in the basement?"

I chuckled and shook my head. She had been watching too many movies. "Often vampires take very good care of their pets – nice apartment, fancy clothes, jewelry, expensive car…" She looked around her apartment and down at her dress. I chose that moment to pull a small, distinct blue box out of my suit pocket.

"Eric, I don't want to be your pet," she said, refusing to take the box.

"I'm not asking you to be. Pets are often needy, pathetic creatures. As a telepath, you are a valuable asset and someday you will be my lover." She didn't protest the "lover" part aloud, but I could see the denial on her face. I could be patient. "However, when other vampires are around, I want them to believe you are my pet."

"Why?"

"If you belong to me, no one else has the right to drink your blood or use you for sex without my permission." Her eyes grew terribly wide and she turned pale. "I will not give anyone permission for either, if that is what has you frightened. If you are my pet, you are just another pretty girl with an enticing scent. However, if other powerful vampires discover your telepathy, I may have a difficult time keeping you."

"So I pretend to be your pet and they ignore me."

"That is my plan. There is no reason for anyone to suspect otherwise – I buy your clothes, pay for your apartment, sit with you at the club, dance with you in my arms. I have brought you a beautiful necklace tonight, which you have yet to open. Perhaps we could go new car shopping tomorrow night?"

"Eric, I don't need a new car. Are you expecting powerful vampires to meet me soon?" She was a smart girl.

"The Queen and her child Andre may be at the Lyceum by the time we arrive tonight." Then I had to explain about children. Pam was still off in Minnesota, seducing milk maids or something.

"So I act like your good little pet and they leave me alone?" Sookie asked. "What do I have to do?"

"Can I trust you not to take advantage of me?" she asked after my explanation.

"You have my word." I told her on her first night at the Lyceum I would take care of her; I didn't just mean on the dance floor.


	12. I'll Give You 5,000

SPOV

Eric parked the car in front of the Lyceum. He took my hand to help me out of the car, then pulled me close. He ran his hands down the length of my back, pressing me against his cool body.

"Can you sense two vampires?" he whispered into my ear. Wasn't he just romantic?

"In a car behind us," I whispered back. He tangled a hand in my hair and tilted my head back for a kiss. And what a kiss it was! As my knees began to buckle, I heard a faint throat clearing noise. Eric released my mouth, keeping an arm around me. His face looked a little smug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a small, dark haired vampire said. She didn't look one bit sorry, if you asked me. "I heard you had a lovely new pet."

Eric bowed. Bowed!

"My queen," he said to the vampire who looked very much like a teenager, although she dressed more like a middle aged woman – a very wealthy middle aged woman.

"Andre," Eric nodded to the vampire by her side. He too looked like a teenager, one not quite grown into his body.

"I have never known you to have a pet before," the girl queen said slyly, "she must be very special."

Eric held my hand, raised it above my head, and spun me slowly while Andre and Sophie-Anne (who I hadn't been properly introduced to yet, by the way) watched.

"I usually find pets to be more trouble than they are worth, but she is very talented," Eric said with a leer, looking me up and down. I balled my hands into fists so I wouldn't slap him.

"She is lovely – curvy in all the right places. Her breasts are simply amazing." If she patted my hind quarter (or anything else), I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. "I'll give you $5,000 for her."

I opened my mouth to tell them what I thought about being treated like a barnyard animal, but Eric suddenly squeezed my hand, hard. Tears sprung to my eyes. Of course, Sophie-Anne noticed this.

"Spirited, too? I'll give you $6,000."

"I won't take less than $10,000," Eric stated. I tried to pull my hand away, to no avail.

Sophie-Anne laughed. " I suppose I could just order you to give her to me," she said. I noticed that Eric did not laugh.

"And repay me for all my years as a loyal subject by stealing my best girl?" Eric answered lightly, but his grip on my hand tightened again.

"I guess not, " the queen answered. "Perhaps we could discuss some business inside?"

Eric and I led the way, followed by Andre and Queen Sophie-Anne. I felt like they were checking out my backside the whole way.

Once inside, Eric kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Go enjoy yourself, I will be out in a while," he said, turning me toward the bar. Go play while the big vampires talk about heap big vampire stuff. What were they going to discuss – coffin sales? fang whitening? Then I realized that I was just relieved to be away from them, all three of them.

I sat sipping a gin and tonic and listening to bar patrons. Their thoughts were calming me down – not saying much for my state of mind at the moment. After a while, Andre sat beside me. "Five minutes," I told myself, "and I am excusing myself to the Ladies."

"Come with me," he said, looking into my eyes, tickling my brain. Eric had instructed me to act like a could be glamoured. Great! I "accidentally" spilled the rest of my drink, causing a small commotion. I quickly sent Eric a text that said "help", then followed Andre toward the rear of the bar. Eric stepped into the hallway as we passed his office.

"Where are you going with my human, Andre?" Eric growled.

Andre looked from Eric to Sophie-Anne, who stepped from behind Eric and shook her head.

"If you wish to feed, I can arrange something," Eric offered.

Eric and I sat in the bar while Andre and Sophie Anne used the office to "entertain" four women Eric selected from among his patrons.

"Will they be ok?" I asked.

Eric looked at me with an indulgent smile. "Is that your biggest concern at the moment? Four women you don't know?"

"I would rather nothing bad happened to them, " I responded, my voice raising.

"Relax, Sookie. They won't sustain any permanent damage nor will they remember anything."

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. As I started to relax into him - damn betraying body- he whispered, "Perhaps $10,000 is still not enough." I jerked away from him and stood up. He chuckled and motioned over one of the bouncers.

"Sookie has had a difficult night. Will you drive her home?"

I was never so glad to be in my apartment.


	13. No One Else

EPOV

Well, that went spectacularly to shit. Sophie-Anne was not fooled by our "just another pet" charade for a minute. In my office she had only asked mundane questions about revenue, gave me information on a new vampire moving to my area, and told me about the latest taste test results from the synthetic blood the Japanese were working on – some monarchs were using it as a new method of torture, the taste was so bad. Had she really driven all the way from New Orleans to see Sookie? I was so screwed.

Focus, Eric. Options: drain Sookie, sell her to Sophie-Anne, turn her, kick her to the curb and let her take care of herself, bond with her, lock her in my home and use her for blood and sex, run away to Europe with her… None of these options made me happy.

Sookie's lights were out in her apartment when I drove up. If I had been certain she was asleep, I would have let myself in and crawled in bed beside her. (Even Vampire Sheriffs like a good cuddle with a warm human from time to time.) I stood outside her door, listening for her breathing and heartbeat – definitely awake. I knocked. Sookie came to the door, hair askew, tying on her robe. She did not look pleased to see me. I gently took her hand in mine.

"Did I injure you earlier? I know I squeezed your hand quite hard. Hurting you was not my intention." I hoped that would diffuse her anger.

"No, my hand is fine," she said, jerking it out of my grasp and walking toward the living room.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked.

"Why am I still awake? Tonight I had to pretend I was your pet, then was treated like livestock, nearly sold to a vampire queen, and almost kidnapped. Now, why would I have any trouble falling asleep?"

"What was your favorite part?" I asked, teasing her. "Mine was your knees giving way as I kissed you."

"Mine will be when you walk out of my door and don't come back!" Sookie yelled.

"Actually," I purred, "I was hoping my favorite part would be when you invited me to your bed."

"You should go," Sookie replied, walking briskly to the door and holding it open.

"You know, you really should learn to be more receptive to flirtation. Most women find me irresistible."

"Then why aren't you knocking on their doors at 3:00 a.m.?" Sookie asked, still in a huff.

"Because no one else interests me like you do." Had I really said that aloud? Soon I will be crooning love songs under her window or reciting poetry.

"If I hadn't drawn your interest, I would be home in Bon Temps, blissfully unaware there were vampires hoping for a drink of my blood."

She was right. If not for me, she wouldn't be in the kind of danger she was now. However, there was no going back. I was sure Sookie was better off with me than with Sophie-Anne. Now, I just needed a way to keep her.

SPOV

Eric thought a moment before replying. He looked almost sad.

"Would you rather stay with me than move to New Orleans with Sophie-Anne?" he asked.

Better the devil you knew…. "Yes. Andre gives me the creeps and I'm guessing Sophie-Anne would want a physical relationship. I don't do women."

"We have a few choices then, in methods to use to keep you here in Shreveport. The easiest would be to turn you and the queen just happened to give me permission tonight."

"Turn me? As in into a vampire?" I asked, my voice shaking. Should I run? Rescind his invitation? Try to reason with Eric?


	14. Very Clever Question

SPOV

"Yes, you would make an excellent vampire – so beautiful and spirited."

"What if I don't want to be a vampire?" I asked, trying to make my voice strong. Eric just shrugged. "What if being turned allowed me to read vampire minds or what if I lost my telepathy altogether?" I was trying to think of any logical argument.

"Those are possibilities," Eric replied, looking at me thoughtfully. "We could create a blood bond instead." What the heck was a blood bond? Did he suggest turning me first, just to make the blood bond seem more appealing? He was a sneaky devil, that Eric.

"What is a blood bond?" I asked.

"A blood bond binds a human and vampire together permanently. All other vampires will recognize you as mine."

"Why do I have to belong to you? Why can't I just belong to myself?"

"Vampires view humans as property, Sookie. Now that you are a part of our world, you must belong to someone." Eric looked me steadily in the eye saying, "I will take good care of you. I am offering you my protection for the rest of your life and my blood. Do not take this lightly."

"What do you mean, you are offering me your blood?

"To bond, we must exchange blood three times. I have not given my blood to a human since I turned Pam."

"I have to drink you blood?" I asked, feeling a little nauseous. Ick.

"You might enjoy it. Often blood is exchanged during love making," Eric purred. "My blood is very powerful. It will make you stronger, healthier, more attractive."

"And…" I just knew there were side effects that were not desirable.

"You will be even more attracted to me," Eric added with a smirk.

"Anything useful?" I was attracted to him enough already.

"I will be able to feel your emotions and track you." I won't be able to hide my feelings from him, nor can I run away – only useful for Eric.

"Do vampires do this often?"

"Rarely. Human emotions are exhausting," he answered with a smile. "And caring for a human can be viewed as a weakness by other vampires. Usually a vampire will only choose to be bonded with a cherished lover, one they want to postpone turning for some reason or other."

"So my choices are become a vampire or drink your blood and eventually be 'bound' to you. Will that make me your slave or your wife?"

Eric smiled. "That is a very clever question." I waited for his very clever answer.

"And?"

"And we can discuss this more in depth later. I would like to make the first exchange tonight and then there is one more matter of business we need to talk about. Dawn will not hold off forever."

EPOV

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. Why did she have to make everything so difficult with all of her questions? Wife? Did I want her to be my wife? What I wouldn't give to glamour her, just this once.

"You can comply and we can enjoy our blood exchange or I can force you and only I will enjoy it. I have indulged your questioning long enough." She turned a little pale. Sometimes threats are just more expedient.

"What do I need to do?" Now we were getting somewhere. I sat down on the couch and patted my lap.

"Have a seat." She perched on the very edge of my knee. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Eric!" she complained, shoving at my chest.

"Shhhh," I said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. I kissed her forehead, then her nose. I placed a ghost of a kiss on her lips, then kissed her a second time. Her lips parted for my tongue and my hand tangled in her hair. When she wrapped her tongue around one of my fangs, I growled. The growl effectively ended our romantic moment. We were just getting started! Sookie looked at me with frightened eyes.

"A growl isn't necessarily a bad thing," I told her, flashing my best smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Can we just get this over with?" This woman was going to be the death of me.

"Bite me," I instructed, baring my neck. She took a deep breath and sunk her teeth into my skin. After the first pull of her lips, I latched onto her neck as well. Bliss! Her mouth on me, the taste of her sweet blood on my tongue – I had never wanted a woman so badly. Much too soon, she pulled away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and made a face.

"Should we carry this to the bedroom?" I asked with my best come hither smile. I had enjoyed one release already during the exchange, but I could be ready again with a little encouragement.

"Didn't you have some business to discuss?"she asked. All work and no play will makes Eric a very frustrated vampire.

"Yes. I would like to hire you for tomorrow evening at first dark. I need to you read someone for me." She didn't look too excited by the prospect. "Innocent lives may depend upon you."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the vampires in my area may be responsible for kidnapping some women. I have his human in custody. I want you to find out what she knows."

"Why wait until tomorrow?" She is very eager to help others, my Sookie. She has such a good heart. My Sookie?

"Dawn is too close. Even if we found something out, there would not be enough time to act on the information. I will pick you up tomorrow?" I kissed her gently on the mouth and headed home.


	15. Janella

SPOV

_Eric kissed me, his tongue exploring my mouth. One hand tangled in my hair, the other drifted to my breast. I moaned. Suddenly, my clothes were gone. Eric's mouth closed over my other breast, fangs sinking in. Explosions shot through my body. Then his mouth continued further south... Suddenly I heard ringing, again and again. Why didn't Eric stop the ringing?_

I managed to open one eye and hit the snooze button. Still the ringing continued.

"Hello?" I groggily answered my phone.

"Sookie, are you all right?"

"Gran? Why are you calling so early in the…afternoon."

"I thought you were coming home to attend church this morning. When you didn't show up or call, I got worried. I was about to send Jason to your apartment looking for you!"

"Gran, I am so sorry. I had a really late night and I must have forgotten to set my alarm. I didn't mean to worry you!" I worried about me, but I didn't need Gran to.

"I made fried chicken and biscuits. Would you like me to keep some warm in the oven for you?" I sighed.

"No, Gran. Eric asked me to work for him this evening. I will probably just wait and drive to Bon Temps tomorrow."

"Are you dating him Sookie? I hate to say anything against a young man you fancy, but there is something about him I just don't trust." Smart woman.

"No Gran, I am not dating him. He isn't really the relationship type, if you understand what I mean. He is handsome, but I know better than to give my heart to the likes of him. However, he is a good boss and I don't mind picking up some extra hours." He is a good boss when he isn't trying to sell me or threatening to make me a vampire.

"Did Jason tell you about Hoyt's date the other night….." Gran regaled me with all the local gossip until my growling stomach started to distract me. I told her good bye and rummaged through my refrigerator for something to eat. Fried chicken and biscuits trumped a salami and cheese sandwich any day. Eric's job had better really be important.

I was sitting watching TV when Eric knocked on my door. I figured jeans and a t-shirt were suitable attire for an interrogation. If they weren't, I was sure Eric would let me know.

"Ready?" Eric asked.

"You can't tell from my emotions? Don't I feel ready?"

"We will be around other vampires part of the night. At least pretend to be a good little human." I made a face at him behind his back.

We drove to an area of Shreveport I had never been to before – it looked like an abandoned industrial park. "Where are we going?"

"You can think of it as a detention center if you want."

"Or a jail? You are a sheriff after all." Eric did manage to crack a smile.

"The vampire we suspect of the kidnappings is named Liam. I want you to read his pet. It is very likely her thoughts will be troubling to you," Eric said, placing his hand over mine.

"I'll take the chance," I said. I had heard a lot of nasty thoughts over the years.

We walked into a large building and down a dark corridor. Eric opened a doorway and motioned me inside. A woman was sitting in a chair, her head bowed. She was thin to the point of being malnourished. She had stringy, unkept blond hair and seemed to be wearing a dirty turtleneck and jeans. Her feet were bare.

"She looked like this when we found her," Eric said, sensing my accusation. She looked up at his voice. I wished she hadn't. Her eyes were sunken in and she looked like death. I also noticed she was shaking.

"What is her name?" I asked and Eric shrugged.

I lowered my shields. The first thing I noticed was her mind was full of blanks. I knew this meant she had been glamoured repeatedly. (When women that Eric fed on left his office, I noticed the blank spots. He would remove their memories of being bitten and replace them with memories of phenomenal sex. Go figure.) Instead of blank spots, this woman was more blank with a few lucid spots.

"What is your name?" I asked, taking her frail hand. As I pulled up her sleeve, I noticed a number of bite marks and bruises.

"Janella," she whispered. She thought about an overweight woman with large breasts. Oh! I realized that used to be her. Then she started thinking about a tattooed vampire and drinking his blood.

"Does Liam have a lot of tattoos?" I asked Eric. He nodded. "Why is she thinking about drinking his blood?"

"She is addicted to his blood, don't you see her shaking?"

"She has been glamoured almost out of her mind."

"Yes, we couldn't get anything useful out of her. I expect she has been almost completely under his control for some time now. Anything you can discover may be useful."

I tried again. "What does Liam enjoy?" I got some graphic thoughts from that question. "Does he like to hurt people?" He had hurt her many times. Suddenly, I was running toward the trash can I had spotted earlier, near the doorway. I went back to her again and again, trying to find out the location of the surviving women and the graves of the others. Eric was on the phone with other vampires who were searching. At 11:30, Eric pulled me away from her.

"They are found," he said, then carried me to the car and drove me home.

"I am very proud of you," Eric said setting me on my bed. He wiped my eyes and held his handkerchief for me to blow my nose into. Really? "You were very brave. I wish I could glamour all of those awful images out of your brain."

"Me too," I whispered. "Will you stay?"

"Until dawn pulls me away," he answered gently. I snuggled into Eric's strong arms and fell into a fitful sleep.


	16. Shell of a Woman

SPOV

The next morning, the news was filled with reports of the women found in Monroe. Four were found alive in a barn near a ramshackle farm house. They were immediately rushed to the hospital, three still in critical condition. Six graves had been found so far – I was sure the searchers would find more. I curled up in a ball on the couch and cried. Detective Bellefluer told the reporter about an anonymous tip he had received late last night. I stumbled into the kitchen for more coffee. I almost spilled my cup on the way back to the couch – on TV a man in handcuffs was being led away. Supposedly the law had obtained a full confession. The man, Derrick Todd Lee (why are serial killers always listed by their full names?), looked lost and confused. Had the vampires glamoured him into taking the rap for the murders?

Eventually, I managed to get a shower, dress, and head home to Bon Temps. When I arrived home, Gran was busily chatting on the phone – the grapevine was working overtime today. I went outside to rake leaves. Yard work is one of my least favorite chores, but I had heard my fill about the murders already. Of course leaf raking is a mindless task and my thoughts drifted to the horrors I had seen in Janella's mind. To distract myself, I thought of my most recent Eric dream. How much longer could I resist him? I would drive by the library later and pick up a romance novel or two – maybe one with a Viking on the cover.

Much later, engrossed in my Viking novel, I was startled by the ringing of my cell phone. Wonder who that could be.

"Hello?"

"Are you in Shreveport or Bon Temps?"

"What, no greeting?" I may have heard a growl on the other end.

"Good evening Sookie. How are you this fine, fall evening? I wish to speak with you in person. Are you at home in Shreveport or are you visiting your Gran in Bon Temps?" That was a strange way to phrase it. Bon Temps was still my home, wasn't it?

"Good evening to you, Eric. I spent a very productive afternoon raking leaves outside in this fine, fall weather. At the moment, I am sitting on my Gran's porch reading a novel. You are welcome to stop by, if you wish."

"Fake pleasantries will get you nowhere, Sookie."

"You either, Eric."

"I'll see you soon," Eric replied and hung up. His phone manners left a lot to be desired.

EPOV

I had underestimated the depravity of Liam and his nest mates. If I had known the horrors Sookie was going to read from Liam's pet, I would have found another way. The shock and terror I felt from her was almost staggering. How much clearer would her feelings be after our second blood exchange? Or our third? Usually I would have been at the scene of the crime glamouring victims, giving them vampire-free memories. From all reports, my underlings had done a fine job. I was wise to put Maxwell Lee in charge.

Sookie was a jumble of emotions last night – revulsion, fear, sadness… I didn't feel right leaving her alone. Her apartment, conveniently for me, has a small light tight compartment in the second bedroom. I had hoped to find her home when I arose. We had started to build a sort of friendship between us the last couple of weeks at the club. After the threat of being bought by the queen, exchanging blood, and seeing vampires torture and kill humans through the eyes of a human zombie, I knew damage control was the agenda for tonight. Sookie was a very valuable asset – I couldn't have her running scared. Plus, I found I really wanted her to like me. How pathetic. Pam would tease me relentlessly if she were here. Perhaps I would risk her taunting and confide in my child. Pam would probably quote Dear Abby to me (or mail me articles clipped from the newspaper – I hated when she did that), but she had to know more about human women than I did.

When I arrived at the farm house, Sookie quickly tucked her "novel" under a cushion of the porch swing. I would have to investigate that later. Again, I felt so many emotions from her. Shock seemed to be predominant.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I asked, nodding toward the driveway. Sookie stood and warily took my outstretched hand. It was a start.

"Did you glamour that man into confessing to the murders?" Sookie asked. That was her first question?

"I didn't personally, but it was done on my orders."

"Without concern for his life or the fact that he will face the death penalty?"

"Derrick is a paranoid schizophrenic and an alcoholic. He has spent several years sleeping in a box on the streets of Shreveport. His confession suits my purposes and he will have a warm bed, three meals a day, and medical care. He will most likely die of cirrhosis or another health condition before a death sentence is carried out. The tax payers of Louisiana are really the only losers in this deal."

"Or the women your vampires kidnapped, tortured, and killed." My vampires? I was responsible for the actions of the vampires in my area, but now was not a good time to remind me of that. Liam and his nest had moved to my area less than a year ago from Baton Rouge. Had Gervaise known what they were?

"Liam and his nest mates nearly exposed us all. They will be punished and then staked as a warning to others." Sookie stopped, pulled her hand from mine and stared.

"They are being punished for almost exposing vampires? What about kidnapping, torturing, and killing human women?"

"They will not hurt anyone else. Why does it matter to you why they are being punished?" Sookie was still very upset. "It would be highly unusual, but if you would like to inflict part of their punishment, I would allow it." Horror was not the emotion I had expected to feel from Sookie.

"I don't want to participate in torture. That would make me as bad as them!" Sookie stomped off towards the farm house. I zipped in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. She was shaking.

"Sookie," I said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know last night was very difficult for you. Believe me when I tell you I didn't know how horrible the human woman's thoughts would be."

"Janella, her name is Janella."

"I didn't know how horrible Janella's thoughts would be." Why must I remember the name of Liam's Renfield?

"What did you do with her?" Could I get away with playing dumb? I could lie.

"Eric!"

"She is no longer suffering." Sookie stared at me. Shock and fear came off of her in waves – lots of fear.

"Is that what will happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will I become a shell of a woman who is almost completely under your control?" Sookie asked, almost in tears.

"Of course not."

"Will I get addicted to your blood and willingly do horrible acts for you?"

"No."

"Will you kill me when I am no longer useful?" I felt strength and resolve from her. "If so, have mercy on me and end it now." She exposed her neck and stepped towards me.

**Derrick Todd Lee was an actual serial killer in Baton Rouge, LA in the early 2000's.**


	17. Move in with Me

EPOV

I sunk my fangs into her neck. Sookie's delicious blood filled my mouth. After a couple of pulls, I licked her wounds, healed them with my blood, and stepped back. She looked – puzzled.

"You offered, did you not? I found I couldn't say no." I would take anger over fear any day.

"I thought you were going to kill me!" she yelled.

"I cannot remember the last time someone has piqued my interest as much as you."

"You didn't kill me because you find me interesting? Like some sort of science experiment? Like some sort of freak?" I chuckled, which didn't improve her mood one bit.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her sweet-smelling hair. She was as stiff as a board in my arms. "Sookie, I didn't kill you for a number of reasons. Surprisingly, I find that I care for you." She looked up at me.

"You have a very strange way of showing it."

"I will have to work on that," I conceded. She relaxed a bit. "Let me address some of your fears. I intend to take very good care of you. I am wealthy and powerful, most anything you want is at your disposal. You can even move in with me if you like."

SPOV

Eric isn't going to kill me. Eric isn't going to kill me. And now he is asking me to move in with him? Stackhouse women are made of strong stuff, but I felt a very urgent need to sit down, on the ground.

"Sookie?"

"Just resting a minute." How far had we walked? Probably not even a quarter mile. Eric sat down in front of me, tilting his head to the side to better view my face.

"This isn't quite the reaction I was going for," Eric said, smiling.

"I've had a rough couple of nights. I don't want to be your pet and I don't want to move in with you."

"You asked me the other night if being bonded would make you a slave or my wife. I have no use for a mindless slave." He looked at me while that sunk in.

"Can I just go back to reading bar patrons for fake IDs and drugs?" I asked. I wondered if my legs would carry me back to the porch.

"Come by the bar Thursday night as usual," Eric answered, with a smile. "We will deal with more of this another night." He helped me up, then carried me back to the porch (Rhett and Scarlett style)."I should head back. There are many pressing matters that need to be attended to. Perhaps you would like to continue your 'novel'." At that, Eric reached under the cushion and pulled out my Viking romance. "May I borrow it when you finish?" he asked, a huge smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Sweet dreams, Sookie!" he shouted as he folded himself into his car. Ugh. Just in case his ego wasn't big enough.

EPOV

I asked Sookie to move in with me. I asked Sookie to move in with me! Vampires don't let humans know where they rest. Plus, my house was in not in move in condition. My house was clean, pest free, and climate controlled (not a haunted mansion or anything), but Sookie couldn't see it now. When I bought my home, I chose it because it was one of the only ones in Shreveport with a basement. I remodeled the basement with all the modern conveniences – luxurious bath, big screen TV, track lighting to enhance my vast sword collection… I left the upstairs completely alone – 70's kitchen, avocado green toilet, shag carpet… I had no idea if the appliances even worked.

After researching appliances on the internet (Viking has an amazing website. I wondered how Sookie felt about bright red appliances ), I emailed a contractor I had done business with before. I could feel that Sookie was sleeping. I hoped she was dreaming of me – because I want her in my bed. Only for that reason. Pigs fly. Pam buys underwear at Walmart in packages of three.

**Again, thank you for all of your reviews! I had intended for this to be my last chapter, but just couldn't get Sookie to fall into Eric's arms yet. I hate for her to be a push over. :) **


	18. Give me Pastels

SPOV

As Eric drove down Hummingbird Road, Gran stepped onto the porch in her robe and slippers. Her hair was up in curlers too. No wonder she hadn't come out to greet Eric.

"Sookie, you don't seem quite like yourself today. Would you like to talk about it?" Gran inquired, sitting down beside me in the swing.

How to tell her some of the truth? "Last night Eric asked me to read the thoughts of a woman who knew about the murders in Monroe. He called in the anonymous tip. Gran, the things I saw in her mind were just awful!" Tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Sookie, my dear Sookie," Gran crooned and wrapped her arms around me. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried my eyes out.

PPOV (Pam)

My master called yesterday! How I have missed him! Life is just more exciting when he is around. Apparently Eric is having the upstairs of his house remodeled – finally! I have pestered him about it for years. I have always wondered if he refused to redecorate just to irritate me. He knows the 70's are my least favorite decade, aesthetically speaking. Give me pastels any day! AND he has met a human woman that has him tied in knots. When I remarked that the sex must be exceptional for her to hold his interest, he paused. He hasn't slept with her yet! Eric Northman has been interested in a woman for several weeks and has failed to take her to his bed. I started checking flights to Shreveport.

SPOV

The next few weeks passed in relative calm. Gran and her fellow members of the Descendents of the Glorious Dead were planning a trip to area civil war era cemeteries. I liked history as much as the next person, but spending a day poking around old gravestones was not my idea of a good time. Plus, the "glorious dead"? Were their deaths really glorious? Weren't they just some young men who got roped into fighting for their lives while the politicians who orchestrated the war slept in warm beds after suppers of T-bone steak and peach pie? Terry Bellefleur, who cleans up Merlottes after hours was in Vietnam. Once I accidently saw some of his war memories - nothing glorious there. I mentioned my feelings about the "glorious dead" once to Maxine Fortenberry. She didn't speak to me for quite a while after that. Hmm. Maybe I should mention it again the next time I see her.

I worked weekends at the Lyceum and a couple lunch shifts at Merlottes. Somehow Sam knew I had helped locate the victims of Liam's nest of vampires in Monroe. Whenever someone brought up the subject of the murders, he tried to change the subject. I appreciated his efforts, though people thought about the victims quite a lot, even when no one was talking about them. I shielded them as best as I could.

Eric hadn't asked me to move in with him again (nor had he threatened to drain me or sell me or turn me into a vampire). He was in the middle of remodeling his house. His office held all sorts of paint chips, fabric swatches, countertop samples… He asked my opinion several times. I thought wistfully about remodeling Gran's house more than once. I had the money saved up for a new roof and half of what I needed to enclose the back porch. Maybe bathroom updates would be next on my list. Gran told me she didn't want to spend my money, but she had taken Jason and I in and raised us as her children. I could never hope to repay her for that.

When I got to work tonight, Eric hadn't arrived yet. That had never happened before. As I sat scanning patrons, I noticed him walk in with a beautiful blond vampire. She was dressed in a very classy, pale pink suit and matching shoes. Was she the reason he was remodeling his house? Had he asked her to move in with him instead? I felt a little stab of jealousy.


	19. Catching Flies

EPOV

When Pam and I walked into the bar I felt admiration from Sookie and curiosity and something else – I think it was jealousy. Soon, very soon, she would be mine in every way. I sent a waitress to tell Sookie to join us in my office. Recently I found out she doesn't like to be "summoned". Some nights I do it just to get a rise out of her. I could feel her irritation now as she approached my door.

"Enter."

"You sent for me, Eric?" She was trying to smile and grit her teeth at the same time.

"She is lovely," Pam remarked, her eyes roaming up and down Sookie's body. "Did you choose this dress? You really should dress her in something a bit more risque- more cleavage, shorter hemline, backless. She has the body for it." Sookie was dressed provocatively enough already. Last night a drunk young man from Barksdale Air Force Base had dared to ask for her phone number. He was escorted to the parking lot immediately. Sookie had not approved. I believe she called me a "possessive jerk".

"Excuse me," Sookie said. "I'm not Eric's doll. I don't appreciate you talking about me like I'm not here." Yes, she was angry now.

Pam laughed. "And here I thought Eric had found himself a nice little pet."

"Who are you?"Sookie asked.

"She doesn't know?" Pam asked. "You didn't tell her I was coming?" I believe her feelings really were hurt. That was not my intention.

"Sookie, this is my dear child, Pam. When I told her about you, she insisted on flying down for a weekend to meet you." Sookie just stared at me blankly.

"I don't understand," Sookie said weakly.

"You are going to bond with my master and he is readying his home for you to move in. It is only right that I meet someone who is of such importance in his life," Pam's big mouth replied.

Sookie stared open mouthed. I believe I once heard her call that catching flies.

"You are remodeling your house for me?" How could she not be aware of that?

"Why do you think I asked your opinion about kitchen cabinets and bathroom fixtures?" I asked.

"Sookie, sometimes Eric fails to explain things because he just assumes that others can read his mind." Thanks Pam, way to be in my corner.

"So, being bonded is a really big deal – kind of like getting married? And I am meeting you because you are Eric's child – his family?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Pam answered. "Eric, do you tell her anything?" Again, thanks Pam.

Sookie sat down on the couch. Pam sat beside her and reached out to stroke Sookie's hair. I may have growled. "I can see why Eric values you so highly. I just don't understand why he hasn't had sex with you yet. Eric is a very skilled lover; however if you prefer women…"

"Pam!" I couldn't remember the last time I had raised my voice to her. She stopped touching Sookie and bowed her head.

"Are all female vampires lesbians?" Sookie asked. I chuckled.

"Pam, Sookie has only met you and the queen," I answered Pam's questioning look. "Sookie, vampires often enjoy having sex with men and women, sometimes equally. Pam happens to prefer women, as do I." I thought that was a clear and brief answer to a complicated question. We were in the Bible Belt, I didn't want to upset Sookies' sensibilities too much. Pam, however, had no such qualms.

"When I first became a vampire, Eric and I were lovers. Then I realized I preferred women. Still, every now and then, I find a man to "scratch my itch" if you know what I mean." How eloquent, my child. Public speaking classes, creative writing... and she uses such language!

"Did it bother you when she left you for a woman?" Sookie asked snarkily. Her spirit was rebounding, I noticed.

"Not really," I answered truthfully. I wouldn't require Pam to do something she didn't want to. I wouldn't be like Appius.

"Eric, you still bed the occasional man, don't you?" Maybe I should just order Pam to stop talking. I was aware one reason Sookie hadn't given into me yet was her concern with my ability to be faithful. (Lately, I made sure to feed before Sookie arrived or after she left.) Adding men into the mix was not going to be helpful. And again – we are in Louisiana. Are people in Minnesota so very open minded? Sookie was one of the least prejudiced women I knew, and yet knowing people swing both ways and hearing that your future lover bats for both teams was not the same thing. Maybe Pam knew even less about human women than I did.

"If you don't need anything in particular," Sookie said, "I'm going to go back to work." She was looking a little pale. I nodded and she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

"Thanks, Pam. Were you intentionally trying to scare her away? Have the years you've spent in the cold north addled your brain?"

SPOV

I really had to get out of there. I knew Eric slept with a variety of women, but hearing he dabbled with the occasional man tipped the scales. I had foolishly been thinking of sleeping with him – maybe I would be able to keep him to myself for a while. He liked men too? Well, there wasn't anything I could do to "scratch that itch". And was he sleeping with Pam while she was here? What sort of being was I tying myself to? Was bonding with him the only way to keep myself safe from other vampires? Ugh! My dreams about him were not going away and I had read all the Viking romance novels the Bon Temps library had on the shelves. Was I too proud to request historical romances from another library? Probably not.


	20. Moon River

EPOV

Damage control always seemed to be the order of business with Sookie. I walked to her table and asked her to dance. She hesitated, then took my outstretched hand. As we walked onto the dance floor the techno beat stopped and the first strains of Louis Armstrong's Moon River filled the bar. Pam! Sookie looked up at me questioningly.

"Pam. She loves Audrey Hepburn movies. You can't believe the number of times she drug me to see Breakfast at Tiffany's when it first came out." Sookie smiled. "Don't tell anyone, but Sabrina has always been my favorite." This time Sookie giggled. Her happiness filled me.

"Are you going to put champagne glasses in your pocket and sit on them or pull your letterman's sweater out of the closet and play me a song about bananas?" she asked.

Was I a playboy or was I trying to woo her for business purposes? Clever question. "Does it really matter? She captivated them both, didn't she?" I kissed her softly on the lips. I felt desire and something else - fondness?

"Are you going to ship me off to Paris?" Sookie asked smiling.

"Maybe we will have to go sometime." I hadn't been to Paris in quite a while. A little vacation somewhere together might be just what we needed. Time alone with Sookie , and no one to interrupt us or come down with a case of verbal diarrhea. With that thought, I happened to notice Pam standing by the DJ booth. I was a little concerned about what she would choose next. Had I commanded her to refrain from playing Doris Day or only told her? Just then my phone vibrated. "Sookie, I have to take this," I said, reluctantly excusing myself. Yes, we needed to get away.

"The Queen will send a car for you tomorrow evening at first dark. Bring Sookie and Pam," the voice on the other line directed. "Any questions?" A trip to New Orleans was not the romantic getaway I had in mind. I could foresee all sorts of complications. I texted Pam and Sookie to join me in my office.

SPOV

We were being summoned to New Orleans! Crap! Queen Sophie-Anne was the last person I wanted to see right now, well besides Andre.

"You're not going to sell me, right?" I asked. I was pretty sure I knew the answer to that.

"Sell you?" Pam asked.

"When the Queen was here before she offered me $5,000 for Sookie and I told her I wouldn't take less than $10,000. Sookie thought I was really interested in selling her," Eric scoffed. What had he done at that point to make me have any confidence in him? Was I foolish now to trust him?

"Sookie, I can see why you were upset. That is a paltry sum. You are worth twice that, even without the telepathy." She didn't get that the actual selling was the issue. I wasn't a prize heifer or a trick pony. "The Queen doesn't know about her telepathy , does she?"

"I haven't told her," Eric answered, "but that doesn't mean she doesn't know." That didn't sound good.

"Sookie, I had hoped you would be ready to move in with me before our second blood exchange. However…" He actually looked kind of sorry. "I will follow you home," he continued, motioning towards the door. No time like the present, huh?

"Que sera, sera," Pam commented as we walked out. Was she a Doris Day fan? Had she drug Eric to watch Pillow Talk repeatedly? How was he remodeling his apartment? Stress was making me giddy.

My hand shook as I unlocked my apartment. Would I have to move to New Orleans and be the queen's pet? Could I even do that? What would my connection to Eric be like after another blood exchange? Would the dreams become more intense? Could I handle that?

"Sookie, relax," Eric said, stepping inside and stroking my face. "I am very good at getting what I want. You will be safe." How badly I wanted to believe him.

"Will this blood exchange make me more attracted to you?"

"Yes, so why continue to torture yourself? Give in." He was smirking down at me. Oh yes, he knew how handsome he was. Eric cupped my cheek and leaned in for a kiss.


	21. A Number of Positions

SPOV

Eric kissed me thoroughly, then stepped back. The urge to throw myself into his arms was almost overwhelming. He took my hand and led me to the couch.

"You may ask me five questions. I will answer you as completely and honestly as possible." Really? Could I narrow all my questions down to just five?

"Are you really bisexual?" Was that really my most pressing question?

"Pam has such a big mouth," Eric responded with a half smile. "How best to explain this to you? Vampires don't get caught up in things like gender or race or country of origin like people do. And we really enjoy sex. My maker, Appius, first introduced me to sex with men. I enjoyed it, after awhile. Occasionally when I feed on a man, I will have sex. As you know, feeding and sex are very much intertwined for vampires. "

After awhile? I couldn't imagine Eric doing anything he didn't want to do. I found myself opening up and telling him about Uncle Bartlett. Eric held me and licked my tears (which was a little strange at first). I couldn't have asked for a more compassionate listener. Eventually, I was ready to ask my second question.

"If we become a couple, will you be faithful?"

"When you and I are lovers, I will have sex with no one else." He looked me up and down. "Why would I want anyone else if I had you?" Perhaps Eric was saying that just to get in my pants, but he seemed sincere. "When we are lovers, I will want to feed from you. I am very old, I only need a little," he added when he saw the worry on my face. "I will only feed from another if it is an emergency.

"Do you like being a vampire?"I asked him.

"I do now. At first I pined for my children and my home. After some time, I embraced my new abilities. If Appius had not turned me, I would be no more than dust now. "

"Will you tell me about your family and home?" And he did. Eric told me about his wife, Aude, his children that lived, his parents and siblings. His eyes grew a bit moist. He told me he did not believe he had ever told anyone so much about his family, not even Pam.

"What do you think will happen in New Orleans?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I have been loyal to Sophie-Anne for many years. I doubt she will repay my loyalty by stealing my "favorite pet", whom I am in the process of bonding with. That would be very bad PR as far as the other vampires in Louisiana are concerned. And, she likes me," Eric said with a grin. " Very likely, she will ask to arrange an agreement for you to work for her occasionally."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Uh uh," Eric said smiling and shaking his finger at me. "You have asked your five questions already." Did I dare? Would I regret this?

"Eric, I have one more question." My voice may have wavered a bit. Eric just raised an eyebrow.

"Will you make love to me?" He did and it was amazing. We enjoyed each others bodies until almost dawn, exchanging blood during our second climax. As I was drifting off to sleep, Eric whispered to me in language I didn't understand. He could have been saying "About time you gave into me, you stupid girl" or "I'm not so sure that was worth the wait", but I don't think so. His gentle voice lulled me to sleep.

EPOV

Dear Abby had been correct, the best way to build a relationship (I can think relationship, although I'm not ready to say the word aloud yet) was to share stories about your life and really listen to the woman you cared for (not ready to say that aloud yet either) as she shared hers. Uncle Bartlett would pay. Should I tell Pam one of her columns actually helped me? How many times in the next decade did I want to hear 'I told you so'?"

Sookie fell asleep in my arms. She was simply amazing. If Sophie-Anne insisted on taking her from me, we would leave Louisiana. I enjoyed my position as Sherriff of Area 5, but I would not give up Sookie for it. I cannot love, can I?

SPOV

I woke up the next afternoon, a little sore, but deliciously so. The romance novels I had been reading – not even close to the real thing. I lay in bed for a while with a goofy grin on my face. Eric was mine. Wasn't he? Eventually I floated off to the shower. Under the warm spray I noticed the fang marks on my breast and my thigh. A little tingle ran down my spine. When would we have a chance to do that again? Tonight? No – tonight we were going to New Orleans. Crap! How did I forget about that?

When Eric arrived shortly after dark, he pulled me into his arms for a long, deep kiss. My head spun just a little.

"How are you, my lover?"

"Frightened and giddy at the same time." Eric smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"You will be safe. I am not finished with you yet. There are a number of positions…" I just rolled my eyes. My heart rate may have sped up just a bit.

We walked outside hand in hand and Eric directed me toward a limousine. Really?

"We are riding in a limo to New Orleans?"

"Did you expect something more exotic? The bat mobile, perhaps?" I laughed and climbed in the limo.

"Were you expecting the Queen to send Cinderella's carriage for us?" Pam chimed in. We laughed about odd conveyances all the way out of Renard Parrish.

**I hope you don't feel cheated out of lemons. I'll just leave the details to your imagination! Again, thank you for all of the reviews. I think I may be addicted to them. :) **


	22. Crafty Lady

EPOV

Pam and I tried to keep the mood light as we headed to New Orleans, but I could feel the tension building in Sookie.

"Pam, give us a moment," I said to my child when the driver stopped in front of the Queen's mansion.

"Be quick," she said with a smirk.

I pulled Sookie onto my lap and kissed her. Her soft lips, the sweet honey of her mouth…if I wasn't careful, I would forget why I asked Pam to step outside. I kissed her gently on the forehead and stroked her hair. "You are mine. I won't let anyone take you away." I had meant to reassure her, but I only felt irritation from Sookie. I took a deep breath (even though I didn't need to breath) and tried again. "I care for you and I will do everything I can to keep you safe." I felt a flood of warmth from her. Would I recognize love if I felt it? Sookie wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me for all she was worth. I completely forgot about our meeting with the Queen until Pam rapped on the window. Sookie straightened her dress, patted down her hair, and we stepped out into the evening air.

SPOV

Making out with Eric in the limo had addled my brain a little. I stumbled a bit when I stepped out of the car. The building I stood in front of looked like a fortress. "Interesting," I whispered.

"This is a renovated monastery," Pam explained. "It isn't the most beautiful house in the Garden District, but it has the best security." Oh. I guess that would be important to a queen. At that, one of her security guards stepped forward. He appeared to be a vampire of middle eastern decent.

"Good evening Eric, Pam. This must be the girl we have heard so much about."

"Good evening Rasul," answered Eric. "This is Sookie."

"How de do," I said nodding. Vampires weren't big on hand shakes. Rasul smiled and ushered us inside. I assumed our luggage would find its way to our rooms somehow. We walked down a long hallway and eventually stopped in front of a doorway guarded by two very large vampires. They kind of reminded me of twin boulders; I wondered if they were as dumb as they looked. Probably never a good idea to underestimate a vampire.

"One moment," the left boulder said. Eric, Pam, and I stood looking stupidly at each other for a few minutes. I wondered if that was the Queen's intention. Just in case they aren't nervous enough about being summoned, make them wait in the hall with two giant vampires. Eventually, the right boulder opened the door for us.

We walked into a boardroom. I was expecting a throne and a court jester or something. Sophie-Anne sat in a chair at the end of a long table. Andre stood behind her. Eric and Pam bowed. I did a kind of half bow, bob thing. American, what can I say? Pam snickered and Eric shot her a dirty look.

"Welcome, Pam," Sophie-Anne said. "Are you back in Louisiana to stay?"

"No, your highness. I am just visiting Eric for a short while."

"What a shame. You are always welcome in Louisiana. If Eric doesn't want you underfoot with his new pet around, you should consider moving to my area."

"Thank you, your majesty." Was Sophie-Anne's plan to divide and conquer?

"Sookie," Sophie-Anne said, "I understand you were very helpful to Eric with his little mess in Monroe." Murdered and tortured women were a little mess?

"I was able to be of some assistance, yes."

"Telepaths are very rare. Having you in my court would be a great boon. Please, join me?"

"No, thank you. I am content with my work in Shreveport." Sophie-Anne looked a little shocked. I guess she didn't hear no very often. Andre's fangs had popped out. If Eric hadn't gently taken my hand, I might have bolted.

"Surely you realize that sitting in a bar scanning people for fake IDs is a complete waste of you talents," the Queen responded.

"All of my bills are paid and I am close to my family. I don't want for anything."

"Tomorrow night the King of Arkansas is coming for a visit. I would like for you to read the humans in his retinue and find out what he is up to. While you are here, I want to you seriously consider my offer to come to work for me. Besides a substantial raise, there are many things I can offer you that a mere Sheriff could not."

"How long do you wish us to stay?" Eric asked. I knew he was just itching to add something to the conversation.

"Arkansas is staying for three nights. I would like Sookie to stay until he leaves. If you have pressing matters in Shreveport, you may leave whenever you like."

"I will not leave Sookie here." He had a very dangerous look on his face.

"Sookie," the Queen addressed me again, "please make yourself at home while you are here. Tomorrow during the day, feel free to wander around the first floor and the grounds as you will. My staff will be happy to make your meals or get you anything else you desire. At 1:00 my dressmaker is coming by to fit you for some gowns. At 4:00 a stylist is coming to do your hair and make up for this evening. By the end of your stay, I believe you will be happy to leave Shreveport behind."

"Thank you, your majesty," was all I could think to say.

"Eric, I forbid you to attempt to glamour Sookie into choosing you. Also, Sookie, if Eric threatens to harm your family or someone you love to keep you, tell me and he will be punished." She was trying to look like the good vampire, wasn't she? "Also, I can smell Eric's blood in you. When you choose to join my court, I will arrange for the tie between you to be dissolved." And replaced with what? Eric growled and Pam placed a hand on his arm. The Queen just smiled. She was a crafty lady, encouraging me to choose her instead of just taking me.


	23. Within an Inch of My Life

SPOV

The Queen, Eric, and Pam talked about an upcoming summit. It sounded something like a convention for vampires. Apparently the hot topic in vampire circles is "The Great Reveal" which has something to do with vampires announcing themselves to the rest of the world. Honestly, I don't see that going well. I was getting really tired. Luckily, Eric noticed.

"May I show Sookie to her room?" he asked the Queen.

"Of course, where are my manners? I am sure all of you are tired from your journey." I don't think she really cared that we were tired, but she was trying to win my favor. A maid appeared and showed us to our rooms. I was a little surprised that Eric and I had separate rooms. I think he was too.

I managed to change into my pajamas and finish my bedtime routine before I heard a soft knock on my door. I could tell it was a vampire. "Yes?" I whispered through the close door.

"Sookie, it is me," Eric replied. When I opened the door he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me, his tongue acquainting itself with my tonsils. Before I knew it, we were in my bed with most of our clothes were scattered around the room.

"Eric," I said as his mouth traveled down my neck to my chest. I moaned, temporarily forgetting what I was going to say. "Eric!" I grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth away from me. He looked at me, smiled, and continued his assault. My body took over and I completely forgot my misgivings. Much later I traced my hand along his jaw.

"Did you realize I was trying to stop you? "I asked.

"Why would you do that?"Eric asked, genuinely puzzled. "You seem to enjoy my love making." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at the same time. Gloat much?

"I was afraid the others would hear," I said, a little embarrassed. Eric chuckled.

"I was counting on it. That should send a message to the Queen that she cannot bribe you away with dresses and a stylist." Said the man who bought me dresses on out first "date".

I rolled out of the bed, taking the sheet with me. "You had sex with me to show up Sophie-Anne?" This was the man I was going to bond myself to for the rest of my life? "I think you should leave."

"Sookie, I didn't have sex with you just to show off for Sophie-Anne. Rubbing it in her face was just an added bonus."

"I don't intend to be an 'added bonus' again anytime soon. Good night, Eric!" He took his own sweet time putting on his clothes, watching me watch him. Why did I think a nice chat and some whoopee would really change anything between us?

EPOV

Sophie-Anne's plan was to win Sookie away from me. Well, Sookie wasn't one to be impressed by fancy clothes and pampering. Was she? Of course, I might ruin things all by myself. Tonight in Sookie's room had gone very badly (except for the sex - that was amazing). I had forgotten how prudish humans were about sex. I would have to make amends, again.

SPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining onto the big, four poster bed. All tangled up in the cream and aqua linens, I absently wondered what thread count they were – 1000? 2000? My eyes were puffy from crying myself to sleep last night. I showered and headed off in the direction I hoped the kitchen was in.

"Miss Sookie?" a young woman inquired. Her name tag read Marguerite. "What can I fix you for breakfast?"

After eating what was possibly the best omelet of my life and downing two cups of coffee, I politely thanked Marguerite and headed back to my room. Under my door was a note: Mrs. De Gaulle is waiting for you in the yellow salon. After a detour to the kitchen to ask Marguerite the location of the yellow salon, I found Mrs. De Gaulle. She was a middle aged woman with graying black hair and small red spectacles.

"Hello, Sookie. I brought several samples with me today. The queen told me you may pick as many as you like." Several samples! The room was half filled with gowns.

"Did she say how many I needed to choose?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You will need three for your stay here."

Again, I was trying on dresses at a vampire's request. At least Mrs. De Gaulle's thoughts were kind. She thought about Sophie-Anne's habit of picking up "strays" and taking them in. Usually, the girls blossomed under her hand and eventually moved on. I'll bet they didn't "move" very far away before someone drained them. Andre came to mind. That seemed like the sort of job he would enjoy and Sophie-Anne could avoid harming her pets personally. Great. I tried to look in her mind for the average stay of these girls, but Mrs. De Gaulle started thinking about her own daughter who was out on her own somewhere. She was all too happy to tell me about life in New Orleans and I let her chatter away as I tried on dress after dress.

She didn't make any disparaging comments about my size or my underwear. I hit a bra and panty sale at Dillards a few weeks ago, so even though my underthings may not have impressed stick lady at Gisele, I didn't buy them in a package at Walmart. I wondered if Eric had noticed my upgrade in underwear. I had to remind myself I was still mad at him. In the end, I chose three very nice dresses with shoes to match. My shoe collection was really growing, by my standards.

I found my way back to my room and pulled a romance novel out of my bag. I was just getting to the good part when a knock sounded on my door. My stylist had arrived. Sophie-Anne may have thought all this pampering would win me over, but she obviously didn't know me very well. A peroxide blonde with ridiculously long nails waxed, plucked, polished, slathered, and powdered me within an inch of my life. The results were – stunning! With the makeover and blue beaded dress that arrived shortly before dark, I was a sight to behold. Did being beautiful have to be so much work? What I wouldn't have given to be at home wearing jeans and a t-shirt with my hair up in a pony tail.


	24. Making All of Us Hungry

SPOV

As I was admiring myself in the mirror, my stomach growled. Crap! How was I going to eat without messing up my makeup? I called down to the kitchen.

"Oh, thank God it is you," Marguerite said in relief. "Jennifer from Arkansas has been making us all crazy. What can I get for you?"

"Something that won't mess up my makeup or dress?"

"I have just the thing. I will have someone bring it to your room in a few minutes." We chatted a little longer and hung up. I went back to my romance. Soon a- waiter? bell hop?- man in uniform arrived with a tray covered with tiny sandwiches, pickle chunks, and French fries. How did Marguerite have time to make fries? The sandwiches weren't just bologna on white either – there were at least three kinds of bread topped with ham, turkey, tomato, lettuce, some special sauce… plus a glass of Coke with a bendy straw. For a woman who didn't eat, Sophie-Anne sure knew how to choose a cook and stock a kitchen.

Eric knocked on my door as I was finishing up. "You look beautiful," he said, his eyes shining. I may have blushed. Eric raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. Where else would he kiss me without ruining my makeup? The Queen was clever.

"Peter Threadgill and his entourage arrived from Arkansas shortly before dawn," Eric informed me. Wasn't Threadgill kind of a folksy name for a vampire? Of course, he was from Arkansas. I wondered idly if there were any vampires named Bubba.

"Yes, I heard a woman from Arkansas was terrorizing the Queen's staff."

"That is good," Eric responded.

"Not if you are a cook or a maid." I would never understand him.

"It is good for us. If she is daring enough to be demanding of the Queen's help, she isn't a meek, mindless pet. This Jennifer will know what Arkansas is up to."

"Oh."

"Your job tonight is to act like a good little pet and read her." I rolled my eyes. "I think I would have more fun if I didn't have to worry about messing up your makeup," Eric said, assessing me. Clever Queen, indeed. "Just so you are not surprised, I imagine we will all feed together tonight," Eric said. I stared.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"A group of donors will be brought in for us to feed from – common courtesy for guests among vampires." Marvelous. Tea? Cakes? Blond woman? I couldn't wait to see people get bitten by vamps. "Of course, I will feed from you." Of course. I found I really didn't want to watch Eric feed from someone else, especially if -

"Everyone will just be feeding, right?" I was not having sex in from of anyone, nor did I want to watch anyone else have sex.

"Most likely. I will only take your blood, nothing more. You will soon be my bonded – I would not dishonor you in such a way." Somehow I didn't feel reassured.

Pam joined us in the hall and we walked together to a comfortable sitting room. Queen Sophie-Anne and Andre were seated on a couch facing the door. The Queen motioned towards a couch on her left. Eric pulled me onto his lap.

"Sookie, you look lovely. I trust you had a good day," the Queen cooed.

"Yes, my day went well. Your cook, Marguerite, was especially kind."

Right boulder escorted a very well groomed male vampire, an Asian female vamp wielding a very long sword, and a human woman I assumed to be Jennifer. As they sat on the couch facing Sophie-Anne and exchanged pleasantries, Eric began kissing my neck. I focused on Jennifer's mind. She was thinking about how she would redecorate the room. Strange. Peter had promised to turn her if this visit went well. Lucky her.

"Eric!" the Queen hissed. He stopped kissing me and looked up. "Stop, you are making all of us hungry." All of the vampire's fangs had run out. The urge to run was almost overwhelming. Eric wrapped his arms around me and smirked. I tried to focus on Jennifer again. Peter was hoping to convince Sophie-Anne to marry him and the somehow trick her out of Louisiana or kill her. Jennifer wasn't too clear on the details. He would need a better plan than that to deceive this Queen.

The donors arrived – a number of young men and women who (as far as I could tell) enjoyed being bitten by vampires. I wondered how many of them would live to see next week. Eric started kissing my neck, that spot behind my ear…by the time he sunk his fangs in my neck, I was oblivious to everything else. When Eric licked my wound, he made a point of keeping my face averted from the others. Stupidly, I jerked my head away and caught an eye full of Jennifer on her knees in from of Arkansas. Ugh! I buried my head in Eric's chest and he chuckled.

"Anytime you wish to do that to me, just ask," he teased. Jennifer was thinking if this was the price for eternal life and power, she would gladly pay it. Good for her. I'd take my pride and gladly fade into obscurity – thank you very much. Although, maybe when Eric and I were alone….

Once feeding was finished, the vampires had more talking to do. Jennifer didn't think about much of anything besides Peters' anatomy and her ambition to rule by his side and remodel Sophie-Anne's residence. The vampires talked more about the upcoming summit and the Great Reveal. They still hadn't sold me on the wisdom of that endeavor. Finally, the evening wound down and Eric walked me back to my room.

I told him about Jennifer's plans, minus the remodeling details. She really had poor taste. Eric didn't seem too surprised or upset by my information. He eyed my face. "Do you think you could take some of that off so I could kiss you properly?" he asked. I laughed and grabbed his face. As I was kissing him, I did my best to smear as much lipstick on his face as possible. He laughed too and we ended up rolling around in my bed, our clothing slowly vanishing.

"Eric," I whispered while catching my breath. Eric looked me in the eye and held totally still. His complete attention was a little overwhelming.

"Yes?"

I had forgotten what I was going to stay. "Thank you for stopping."

"I misunderstood you last night," Eric said. That wasn't quite an apology, but I would take it.

"Do you think we can do this quietly?"

"I know a way to keep your mouth occupied," Eric responded waggling his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes.

"We can try to be quiet." I forgot about being quiet before too long. Eric left shortly before sunrise. Two more nights, then home, right? I surely hoped so.


	25. Coincidence

SPOV

When I woke up the next morning, I showered and headed to the kitchen.

"I have a surprise for you, Sookie," Marguerite said. I really hoped it was a good surprise.

"The Queen has asked me to take you sight-seeing today."

"That sounds great. I won't put you behind in your work, will I?"

"No," she answered. "Most of the human donors are gone this week. I really only have you and Jennifer (who I thankfully haven't seen yet today) to cook for."

"Where are the donors? How many are there?"

"Usually there are 15 to 20 milling around trying to look beautiful and important. The Queen rewarded them with a week at San Padre." Was the fact that their vacation coincided with my visit a coincidence? Highly unlikely. Sophie-Anne was a clever vampire. She didn't want me reading their thoughts before I agreed to move in. Living here wasn't just gourmet meals and fancy dresses after all. Big surprise.

So Marguerite and I had a day on the town. We explored the Garden District including Lafayette Cemetery #1 and took a streetcar (not a trolley) to the French Quarter. There we visited the Musee Conti Wax Museum and the Voodoo Museum among other places. Before heading back, we had some gumbo at a small café. While we were eating, Marguerite looked around, then leaned over and whispered.

"Being a donor is much like being a prostitute, but more dangerous." I stared at her, and she began talking about one of the gardeners who apparently looked very good without his shirt on. What else would two young women whisper and gossip about?

By the time we rode the streetcar back to the Queen's home, my stylist was waiting on me. Great. I thanked Marguerite for a nice afternoon. Had she been selected because I told Sophie-Anne last night she was especially nice? Her brain pattern was similar to Sam's so I really couldn't read her thoughts, mostly just feelings. Come to think of it, all of the staff had similar brain patterns. "Marguerite, is some of the regular staff on vacation also?"

"Yes, with less people to care for, only about half of us are here." Interesting.

EPOV

Pam joined me in my room shortly after she rose.

"She screams your name very eloquently," Pam said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes – clearly I had been spending too much time with Sookie if I had picked up that irritating habit.

"Did she hear anything interesting?"

"Yes, I just finished speaking to the Queen." One benefit of being really old – less time wasted being dead. "Threadgill wants Sophie-Anne to marry him and then plans to either kill her off or trick her out of Louisiana."

"How original," Pam commented. "Why would Sophie-Anne want Arkansas anyway?"

"The vampire? I have no idea. The state? Territory is territory."

"Will there be fighting? I have dibs on Jade Flower, with her giant sword and horrid hair cut." Pam made me so proud sometimes.

"She is all yours if a battle ensues. I really think Sophie-Anne will try to limit bloodshed since she is trying to lure Sookie into joining her."

"Do you know what tonight's plans are?" Pam asked.

"Yes, we are planning a night on the town to entertain Arkansas. We are going to a play at the Crimson followed by dancing at Monique's."

"Vampire theater followed by a vampire bar? How does this advance the Queen's plan to win Sookie over?"

"I have no idea," I responded, "but I think I will advise Sookie to get a headache before the bar." Pam snickered.

I left Pam to find Sookie. Once again, she was so made up I could hardly kiss her. If nothing else, Sophie-Anne was irritating me. Sookie told me about her day sight-seeing in New Orleans while handing me a sheet of paper. She had written: Did you know all the regular donors and half of the staff are on vacation this week? All the remaining staff have brain patterns like Sam's. How does she know they are hard for me to read?

I tried to briefly explain weres to Sookie. I hadn't noticed all the Queen's staff was two natured. Vampires often hire weres because they know about us (and have their own secrets to guard as well). She had sent all the human staff away for our visit! The place seemed emptier than my last visit, but I hadn't given it much thought. Was I spending too much time having sex with Sookie? Was I losing my edge because of my involvement with her?

Again, I kissed Sookie's hand. "Do you have a jacket? We are leaving the palace tonight."

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked as she dug around in her closet, producing a black velvet wrap.

"We are going to the Crimson, a vampire theater."

"What makes it a vampire theater?"

"All of the actors, save one, are vampires. Most of the audience will be made up of vampires. Towards the end of the play, the human actor/actress will become someone's meal."

"The human isn't killed, right?"

"Not usually," I said honestly. Vamp theater really didn't do much for me. "Afterwards there are plans to go to a vampire bar, but I strongly suggest you make your excuses. Don't you feel a headache coming on?"


	26. All Vamp Entertainment

SPOV

All vamp entertainment tonight – yeah! When we arrived at the theater Sophie-Anne managed to arrange things so I sat beside her and Eric was at the other end of the aisle. (A few donors had been brought along too.) He looked furious. The play was about a vampire and her beloved pet. The playwright was obviously a vampire; the human was not very believable. Near the end of the play the vampire on stage sunk her teeth into the human actor. Sophie-Anne arched an eyebrow at me. I shook my head. Didn't I belong to Eric? Scratch that – did she think I knew her well enough to let her bite me? She drank from the donor sitting on the other side of her instead. I looked down to see Eric lifting his head from the brunette sitting beside him, his mouth bloody. Were we in a relationship or just messing around? Surely he couldn't consider this an emergency, could he? I hoped he could feel my anger. In the final act the human rose as a vampire. Did the Queen think I wanted to be a beloved pet and future child? Were those her plans for me? The idea made me want to run down the street screaming.

After the performance, we stood outside the theater talking. Eric came over, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head. He was ignoring my anger.

"How did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"How did you enjoy the brunette? Did she help you through your emergency?" I hissed.

Eric looked at me, then grinned. "Are you jealous, Sookie?" Why was I jealous he was drinking from someone else? If he took her blood, I was off the hook for the evening. I should be happy. That revelation did not improve my mood.

"Sookie has a headache. I would like to take her home," Eric said addressing the Queen. Well, that caused a big uproar. Sophie-Anne thought Eric should stay since he was a bar owner and they were going to a bar and they were short on men already; him leaving would really unbalance the party for dancing... Finally it was decided that Pam would go home with me.

"I'm sorry to ruin your evening," I told her as we climbed in the car.

"Don't be," Pam said. "I am happy to protect you." I looked at her questioningly. I needed protection? From whom? "Why do you think the Queen insisted on Eric staying behind?"

"Oh."

We made it back to the palace without incidence. Pam followed me to my room and sat in a chair near the bed.

"Do you think that is necessary?" I asked.

"I will stay with you until Eric comes back. Relax. I may not be as old or as strong and Eric, but I am a great fighter," Pam said with a fangy smile.

We chatted about classic movies and Dear Abby. At one point, Pam sat bolt upright in her chair, then moved to the door with vampire speed.

"What is it?"

"Something is wrong with Eric."

"Then you have to help him."

"No," she answered. "It may just be a ploy to get you alone." Eventually she sat back down. She was still sitting in the chair when I drifted off to sleep.

PPOV

Sookie looked like an angel when she slept. She was lovely and smelled so good. Plus, she was smart and brave and loyal. No wonder my master cared so much for her. Sophie-Anne was not going to win Sookie over with pampering. I wondered what Plan B was. I hoped it didn't involve the pain I had felt from Eric earlier.


	27. Kingdom of Arkansas

The sun was high in the sky when I opened my eyes the next day. I wondered if Jennifer Cater was up yet. I didn't like her, but I was sure she would know what had happened last night. I considered skulking about in the hallway near her room, listening for her. In the end, I decided to take a more direct approach. I went to the kitchen to ask Marguerite if she had seen her.

"The Arkansas party is no longer here," she said. No longer here? What did that mean? Marguerite didn't know anything else. I would have to wait until the vampires rose to learn the events of last night. It was a very, very long day.

Eric joined me in my room at first dark. I was so happy to see him; I flung myself into his arms. He picked me up and kissed me hard.

"Miss me?" he asked smiling.

"I was so worried about you! What happened? Why are all the guests from Arkansas gone?"

"When I spoke to Sophie-Anne yesterday, she asked me to send Jade Flower to her final death after we left the club. I had planned on giving Pam the honor, but the Queen insisted on me taking care of it personally. That is why I drank from the girl at the theater, to make sure I had all of my strength." That also explains all the drama when Eric asked to take me home.

"Are you ok?"

"I was wounded, but as you can see," Eric said preening and waggling his eyebrows, "I am back to my usual magnificence now." He was going to need a wheelbarrow to lug around that big head of his.

"And here I thought you were sending me home because the club would have been too violent or graphic for my taste. You were protecting me?"

"A little of both," Eric answered with a smile.

"Pam was worried someone was going to come after me. Didn't you tell her of the plan?"

"I would not have put it past Sophie-Anne to have more than one plan in place." Oh.

"What happened to Peter and Jennifer?" I asked. I seemed to have an endless list of questions tonight.

"They ended up in the car with Sophie-Anne and Andre."

"Both are dead?" Eric nodded. Peter got what he had coming to him. I felt a little bad about Jennifer – all her sucking up had come to nothing. Hmmm. Freudian slip?

"What happens to the state of Arkansas?"

"As we speak, vampires from Louisiana are attacking. The battle will not last long. Soon the Kingdom of Arkansas will belong to Sophie-Anne." I snickered a little. Thinking of Arkansas as a kingdom was a bit of a stretch. "Let's sit down for a moment." That sounded ominous.

"Sookie, the Queen has offered me the chance to be King of Arkansas in exchange for you," Eric told me, his face very serious. Well shit! How could a girl compete with the whole Kingdom of Arkansas? I hung my head and my eyes filled with tears. I wanted to act brave, but at the moment I just couldn't manage it. I would rather die than be Sophie-Anne's pet. What would be the easiest way to accomplish that?

EPOV

The pain I felt from Sookie was almost unbearable. How did one small, fragile body manage to contain so much pain? I wanted nothing more than to pull her close, lick her tears, and assure her everything would be all right. But, there were things that we had to discuss. The Arkansas vamps could not hold out forever. Once Sophie-Anne had confirmation of the victory, she would want an audience with Sookie and I. I hoped I could make Sookie understand.


	28. Provisions

EPOV

I pulled Sookie onto my lap anyway. The Queen could wait on us a few minutes if necessary, she had eternity after all.

"Sookie, I turned her down," I said lifting her chin and brushing hair from her face. "I would not give you to Sophie-Anne for Arkansas."

She looked up at me in wonder. I smiled. "Arkansas is a very poor state. Perhaps I could trade you for California or New York." My grin widened. I was so in love with this woman.

SPOV

Eric had turned down a chance to be King to keep me? Really? Outside of Gran, I don't think anyone had ever valued me that highly before. I buried my face in his chest and started crying in earnest. After a few minutes, some hiccuping, nose blowing… I pulled myself together.

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea, you scared me, Eric! How dare you frighten me like that - making me think you were giving me to Sophie-Anne!"

"That was not my intention Sookie. I am sorry I upset you so." An apology? Wow. And still…

"How did you expect me to react to that?"

"If you would ever let me finish," Eric responded, his voice rising. I looked at him with raised brows and waited. "I told her that I would rule Arkansas on her behalf if she insisted, but I was perfectly satisfied being Sheriff of Area 5. I told her I did not wish to give you up." I just looked at him.

"Are you really satisfied being Sheriff?" Why was I asking this?

"Yes, Sophie-Anne is a good Queen. She is fair and strong. She lets me run my area with little interference. I do not want more responsibility or a constant stream of others trying to take my territory."

"How did the Queen take your answer?"

"In stride, as she does most things. She will let me keep you with two provisions," Eric answered.

"And those are?" Seriously, did I have to drag everything out of him?

"I will allow her to make use of your telepathic services when the need arises. For example, we will accompany her to the upcoming vampire summit."

"You will be there?" I asked, just to be clear.

"That is one of the conditions of my agreement with her. And you will be paid well. Our lawyers are working on a contract now." Oh. Could I go on strike if I didn't like my contract? Could I become a free agent? "You will get a chance to read over it before we sign." Was I included in the "we" who would be signing?

"And the other provision?" I was a really worried about this one.

"Sophie-Anne requires that we complete our bond tonight." I could live with that.

"And she intends to watch," Eric continued.

"Watch? " Our last exchange he been during the heat of passion. I wasn't doing that in front of anyone.

Eric chuckled. "We will keep our clothes on. I would prefer to do our final exchange in private, the way it is meant to be. However, if that is the price of keeping you, I am more than willing to let her watch." I couldn't argue with that.

EPOV

Now that the time had come, I found myself a little nervous about giving Sookie her gift. Pam's advice had been to get something thoughtful. I hoped Dear Abby knew what she was talking about.

"Sookie, I have something for you. " She looked at the blue box with some reluctance.

"Eric, you really shouldn't have." We were bonding, tying ourselves for her entire lifetime – perhaps for all eternity. Of course I would give her a present.

"Open it." Slowly she took the box from me and opened it. Sookie removed the delicate, gold charm bracelet.

"Oh!" she said, looking at the charms. I had chosen four. "I understand three of them." I smiled. I had chosen the yellow and white flower because it looked like the flowers I had given her on our first date. The black high heel had reminded me of the heels she chose dress shopping. The gold heart with the diamond center- well, I wasn't ready to tell her I loved her yet, but someday. The last was the Eiffel Tower.

"When we head back to Shreveport, I will need a couple of nights to catch up on work and show Pam the ropes. Then I thought we would take a trip to Paris, just the two of us."

"Really? Like a honeymoon?"

"Something like that." I think I was smiling like an idiot. Would she want to get married? We vampires had a ritual for that and as my wife she would have additional protection. I felt a great deal of excitement from Sookie and affection. She had tears in her eyes.

"Eric, this is such a sweet gift. Thank you for being so thoughtful." I fastened it on her wrist. Later I would get online and order Pam some shoes. Sookie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a deep, delicious kiss.

"Would the Queen know if our exchange in front of her was our third or fourth exchange? Does magic sparkle around us during the third exchange or anything?" Magic sparkles? The myths Walt Disney and his ilk had spread about magic!

"She would not be able to tell." Clever Sookie; although, we didn't have time for what I had in mind. I really wanted to make slow, sweet love to her for our final exchange. Of course, I've never been one to turn down sex.

Our clothes were scattered all over the floor when Pam knocked on the door. "The Queen is ready to see you now," she said. I drew one last pull from Sookie's neck and sealed her wound. By then, my neck had healed as well. I held Sookie for a few moments, stroking her hair.

"I love you," I whispered in my native tongue. "I love you the depth of the ocean and the expanse of the sky."

All too soon, we dressed and headed towards our audience with the Queen.

**Tiffany's has some darling charms. I know from the internet, not from personal experience - sigh! I think Sookie's bracelet is worth as much as my car. lol**


	29. Disappointment

SPOV

As we dressed I felt confident, proud, turned on …wait. Eric was feeling those things.

"I can feel you," I whispered to him. Eric smiled broadly.

"What do you feel now?" I felt a rush of warmth and tenderness. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Sophie-Anne will not come between us." Eric took my hand and led me into the hallway where we met up with Pam. Soon we were in Sophie-Anne's boardroom. I guess this meant tonight was all business. Eric and Pam bowed.

"Good news!" Sophie-Anne declared. "Arkansas has fallen. The thrown is yours if you choose, Eric." She looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you , your highness. I am honored by your offer, but I wish to keep Sookie and remain Sheriff of Area 5. I am not interested in becoming King of Arkansas," Eric responded carefully. I felt calm coming from him, and a little something else I couldn't identify.

"Hmmmm. What else can I tempt you with?" Sophie-Anne countered. Eric waited for her to elaborate. "You may remain Sheriff Area 5 as long as you hand over Sookie." Crap!

"I have been your loyal subject for many years. Will you grant us safe passage out of Louisiana?" Crap! Crap! Were we going to have to fight our way out?

Sophie-Anne smiled. "If I do not?"

"Then I will do what I must." He stood straight and looked her in the eye. Strangely, I felt excitement from him. He was excited about the prospect of being crushed by the twin boulders who were standing outside the door? Maybe he was excited about doing away with Andre – I could understand that.

"There is no need for violence, Eric. Let's let Sookie decide who keeps her, shall we?" She asked that like she was asking if we wanted tea. This was my life we were deciding! I could feel Eric sending courage my way. "Sookie, do you choose to remain with Eric and bond with him?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Has Eric explained bonding to you ?" She must know Eric is not one to over share information.

"Yes."

"I'll bet he has left out some details," the Queen said slyly. "You understand that once you are bonded, you are his in every way." As far as I could tell vampires already viewed me as belonging to them, whether I wanted them to or not. "You will be able to feel him and he will be able to send feelings to you. Some humans are easily controlled in this manner."

"Eric is not out to control me." Was he? And if he was, what was my alternative?

"Also, you will be happiest when you are with him. If you are apart for long, you will crave him." Crave him? How far apart? Across the room or across the state?

"I am already happiest when he is near." Because Eric, of all people, needed an ego boost. I almost choked getting that sentence out of my mouth. I thought I saw Eric's mouth twitch.

"Speaking of cravings, are you addicted to vampire sex yet? Some humans find us irresistible and are willing to do almost anything in return." Like Janella. The Queen had done her homework. Would I become addicted to sex with Eric, or to his blood? Again, what was the alternative? Becoming addicted to Sophie-Anne? If she wanted to convince me that I was better off with a nice human, I wouldn't hold out much longer. However, if she was trying to convince me I was better off with her than Eric – she was going to have to do better than vampire addiction.

"I trust Eric," I responded. Sophie-Anne laughed softly.

"You are very naive, my dear. Has he told you he loves you? Promised exotic trips and presents? You are just a passing fancy. Eventually he will grow tired of you and pass you on to another vampire or drain you."

"No, Eric won't do that." Would he?

"He will. You are young and beautiful now, but you will age. In twenty years Eric will look exactly as he does now. You will be in your 40s. He may still use your telepathy, but do you think he will come to your bed when he has a parade of young women walking through his bar every night?" I was pretty sure no one lasted twenty years in Sophie-Anne's court. I wondered if anyone lasted two years.

"I will take my chances," I answered.

"I can offer you excellent protection, clothes, money, a home of your own…" Was she getting desperate?

"I appreciate the offer, "I responded, "but I already have everything I need." She looked at me steadily. I really wanted to squirm and my nose started to itch.

"You wish to bond to Eric of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"He has not coerced you in anyway?"

"No."

"She is magnificent and very loyal," the Queen said to Eric. "I am tempted to offer you Louisiana for her and settle for Arkansas myself." Eric chuckled and shook his head.

"I will call Gervaise and send him to Arkansas as my Regent. Booth can take over his area,"Sophie-Anne told Andre. " I believe the two of you have a blood exchange to perform, Sheriff?" she asked, turning to Eric.

"Yes, your majesty," he answered. I felt relief and the other feeling again. Was it guilt? That didn't make any sense.

"Well, get on with it," the Queen said.

Eric sent desire to me. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. The Queen cleared her throat. Did vampires even need to clear their throats? Eric sat in a chair and pulled me onto his lap. As he licked my neck, I bit into his. He responded by biting me. After a few quick pulls, it was over. The lust I felt from Eric was almost overwhelming. I tried to focus on how many vampires were watching. That calmed my hormones down real quick.

"You are dismissed ,"Sophie-Anne announced. "Have a safe trip back to Shreveport. I will be in touch regarding the arrangements for the summit." We stood, Eric and Pam bowed, and we walked toward a limo loaded down with our luggage (mostly Pam's). I almost expected the Queen to shout "Don't let the door hit you…" I guess she wasn't used to disappointment.


	30. The End

EPOV

As the three of us headed out of New Orleans, we talked about Paris. Pam had been recently and was regaling Sookie with stories. I was looking forward to our trip – I hadn't seen Paris for a while. I was sure Pam could handle my Sheriff duties while we were away, which reminded me…. Pam and I talked about Area business for quite some time. Eventually, Sookie drifted off to sleep, her head resting on my lap.

"I am glad you are going to stay in Louisiana," I told Pam.

"I wouldn't miss the excitement for anything," she responded, smiling. Then she glanced at Sookie to make sure she was sleeping. "How much of your confrontation with the Queen was real and how much was for Sookie's benefit? I know you played it up to help cement her loyalty to you and therefore her loyalty to Sophie-Anne."

My clever child. "Sophie-Anne really did offer me Arkansas in exchange for Sookie."

"Was she upset when you turned her down?"

"Curiously, no. She told me I would have been a fool to accept her offer."

"Really?" Pam asked.

"How many telepaths have you met?" I asked her.

"One."

"How many Kings of Arkansas?" Pam started counting on her fingers. "I rest my case."

"For such a poor state, it does have a high monarch turnover rate," Pam conceded.

Weeks later, somewhere in France in a rented chateau…

EPOV

Sookie was sprawled across the bed, worn out from our last bout of love making. She smiled a sleepy smile.

"Why did you come to Merlottes that first night?"

"I was looking for a beautiful young woman to sink my fangs into," I answered, those very fangs running out.

Our two weeks in Paris had turned into a month in France. Sophie-Anne hadn't complained yet. I was securing her asset, at her request. Such dreadful work! Sookie was amazing. We had made love in every room of the chateau, on every flat surface, against almost every wall. I was careful to take small sips of her blood, let her get plenty of rest, and encourage her to eat nutritious meals. I needed her to stay healthy so I could continue to enjoy her delicious blood and I genuinely cared for her. In addition to the amazing sex, we had so much fun together. Seeing France through Sookie's eyes was like seeing it again for the very first time. How long had it been since I felt a sense of wonder? We laughed and teased each other. We had some serious discussions about bonding and what our life would be like when we returned to Louisiana. The summit was less than a month away – we would have to leave soon. Also, Niall Brigant had left a message with Pam for me. Contact from him was always concerning. And there was Gran to deal with. She was not happy about Sookie "running off to Europe" with her boss or our plans to move in together. Gran thought I was taking advantage of Sookie's naivete. She was a wise woman; I would have to work to earn her trust.

Sookie had drifted off to sleep while I was lost in thought. I gently pulled the sheet down to gaze at her beautiful body. How many times in the last month had I woken her with my hands or mouth or both? Once she woke to find her hands bound to the bed and my tongue... That particular round of love making involved a great deal of begging, if I recalled correctly. Of course, she had paid me back. I had enjoyed that too. Her small hands and warm, wet mouth were very talented. Later, I promised myself; Sookie needed sleep. I wrapped an arm and leg around her, pulled up the covers, and enjoyed the comfort of her soft, warm body. Who knew a simple trip to Bon Temps would change my existence this way? Sookie was way more than I bargained for, way more than dinner.

**Thank you for reading and for all of your reviews! Time to catch up on all of the things I have been neglecting - a pile of books to read, a messy house to clean**...


End file.
